Shadows of Life
by sacridshadow
Summary: Waking up in a strange place far from home, a young fire Pokemon discovers what it means to have friends, be in danger, and confront his parent's killers.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story. Of course, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. but you knew that of course.

* * *

Chapter one – Introduction

I don't remember what happened when I fell off of the waterfall. Only that it seemed to drop forever. I was soaked and I was cold. All I can remember thinking is, 'Why me?' Then I hit the water.

*SPLASH!* The noise was unheard because of the roaring waterfall. No rocks sat at the bottom, and instead, a large, deep pit where water collected.

I was unconscious by then. I couldn't feel a thing. My fire was dying, and I couldn't warm myself.

'Why me…'

* * *

I'm told I was found on a sandy shore, far from the waterfall where I fell off. At the time, I didn't know how far I had floated downstream. I don't know how long I had been lying there, or what exactly happened. My mind's a little fuzzy on the details, but I'll try to describe it as best I can.

The first thing I remember is being really cold and wet. The water had soaked through to my bones, my inner fire no more than a spark of its former self. I didn't know how much time had passed. Was it minutes, or maybe hours, but that didn't matter to me. It went by so quickly. I remember feeling warmth, somewhere along my back, no wait, my neck. Yeah, that's it. The heat was coming to my neck. It was the only thing I could feel, so I clung onto that warmth. And then suddenly, I was surrounded by it. It was like jumping into a fire, right after getting a bath, except, I stayed wet.

My fire grew slightly, from its tiny spark. I was an inch from death, on the verge of feeling nothing ever again. As my consciousness slowly began to reawaken, I began to hear faint sounds. It was an odd sensation really. A low murmur that I believed to be the river, or creek, however large it was. I heard squawking, undoubtedly a flock of Spearow, I could only hope that the source of heat I was feeling, wasn't my blood and skin being ripped apart. My body was still numb, so I didn't feel any pain. The source of heat left me for a moment, before returning to my neck. I then heard the swishing of the wind. 'Wait, swishing?' My mind took note. It wasn't really a thought, just awareness. We had begun moving. My mind was slowly returning, but not at full power. I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't move my paws, heck, I don't remember even breathing. Someone was obviously carrying me.

What felt like an eternity later, we had stopped. The cold wind swept past us and I could hear rustling. Soon after, my mind registered the feeling of grass tickling my otherwise lifeless body as I was carried through. It took a long time, my mind wandering in and out of sleep, as I was too tired to care. Then a thought suddenly came to mind. 'What if I'm going to die? What if this person, whatever it is, is going to eat me?' I don't know how it got there, but it did. My mind began to panic, but my body didn't move.

'Why can't I move? Is my body to worn?' I tried to move my body, but a twitch was the only result. However, another thought came to me. 'What if this isn't a predator? What if I'm being helped?' The grass ended there and I was back to the openness and cold wind. My foot twitched again, but I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was surrounded by strange smells and a nice, warm feeling. I was almost content there, my mind still too tired to analyze my situation. However, I tried to shake my head to force myself awake, but only succeeded in nodding off to sleep again. 'Wonderful.'

Eventually, I did manage to wake up, enough of my energy restored to take in my new surroundings. I was in a cave, and I was warm. I turned my head around to find a large red mat of fur with a yellow end around me. It was asleep, and I didn't recognize the species. Not that I knew many. I could feel my inner fire again. It was still small; no doubt I hadn't eaten in what, two days? I slowly began to get up, my small legs shaking horribly. And so I fell with a "whoof" sound behind me. I turned my head to find that my fall had indeed awakened the mat of red and yellow.

"Ah, so you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if you had died out there." The large mat said in a somewhat low voice. I stared at him, mouth agape. He lifted a paw to close it and then smiled at me. My mind had gone numb, as I just stared at him, not sure what to think. And then suddenly, he looked away and called. "Honey, he's awake!"

I flattened my ears to this. Whatever he was, he was very loud. A moment later, I heard a sound behind me and turned to look. Before me stood another mat. Slightly smaller, but looking just as strong. I didn't know what to think. And before I knew it, she was in my face looking into my eyes. I tried to back away, but limbs failed me. I was left there, gawking at her.

"Hello, I'm glad you woke up." She said in a very sweet tone. Her amber eyes were sparkling. I didn't know it, but my mouth had opened again. She giggled and closed it for me. "What's your name?"

I didn't hear him; my mind was still exploding from her beauty. I didn't answer. Then the low voice suddenly dragged me from my thoughts. "What's your name, boy?"

I suddenly flipped around, eyes wide. I had forgotten about him, and he really startled me. I still couldn't answer.

"What's your name?" He asked again.

"Oh, Flare, you can't really expect him to answer you. He just woke up and I bet he's starving." He grunted and nodded. I was then nudged and a leaf of food materialized before me. It was full of berries and nuts. I sniffed it and took a bite out of a large, blue berry. The berry left a strong, bitter taste in my mouth, and I had to try many other things just to rid myself of the taste. I was shaking my head and sticking out my tongue from an open mouth. It wasn't the best breakfast, but I devoured it none the less.

The female mat of red and yellow smiled at me. "Still hungry?"I nodded and she put another leave of the same stuff in front of me. Again, I devoured it, but with less speed. I finished and began to look around again. The cave walls were lined with strange objects. Containers that held food and medicine.

I was then shoved out of the way as the male mat rose from the bed. He then looked at the female mat and nodded, she nodded back. Then he disappeared through a hole in the wall at the far end of the room.

The female smiled at me and sat down, pulling the leaf away. She then began to speak. "Did you have a good nap?" I nodded hesitantly. I didn't really know. "Good. We thought you wouldn't make a full recovery." I stared at her with a questioning look. She sighed. "Ok, let me start at the beginning. My husband, Flare, found you at the river this morning." She waited for me to catch up after imagining it. I nodded for her to continue. "He pulled you out of the water and warmed you up. We don't know why you were in the river, or how you got there, but we're glad you survived."

'So that's what the heat was. He saved my life.' I thought as she finished the sentence. But she continued.

"He may sound serious and forceful, but he's really nice. It's just his nature. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew where your family was, so we can return you."

I was a little surprised by the sudden topic change. "My… family?" 'Do I have one?' After wracking my brain for a few minutes, I finally shook my head. "No. I… I don't know."

Her ears flattened as she saw this. She was sad. "Do you know what happened to them?"

Again, I shook my head. And this time, I looked away. I was ashamed of my memory loss.

"Well, no matter." She said. "You can stay here until you remember." She began directing me towards the door her husband had left through. "My name's Ember, by the way."

At this point, I didn't know what to expect. I had no memories, no family, and no name. I was lost, and I had to rely on complete strangers. Well, maybe not "complete strangers', since I knew their names.

* * *

Ember got me acquainted with the rooms of their home, told me the rules, and then let me go. Outside, I was greeted by the cold wind. It wasn't as cold as it was last time, and I could remember standing there, feeling the breeze on my face. I finally walked away from the den and looking back to memorize its location.

'It's awfully quiet here.' I thought, looking around at the open field. In front of me, I could see the plains that I had been carried through. The forest wrapped around it, as if it were a thick border between regions, like the sea is to continents. Behind the den, about 300 feet away, the forest continued. I noticed that the den was in a hill of some sort. And to my left, I saw three Eevee, not that I knew what they were. I watched them for a moment. They were playing tag, and I wondered if I had ever played tag with my siblings. Then my spirit sunk as I wondered if I had any siblings. I decided to approach them.

As I reached halfway, they noticed me and stopped. One of them bumped into the other, falling on his rump. I froze, not knowing if I should make the first move or not. That problem was soon set aside when one of the Eevees ran over to me and began sniffing at my legs. "You smell like the river!" She said excitedly. I took a step back and stared at her. Then the other two approached me and began sniffing me too. Again, I backed up. I wasn't trying to be rude, but it was really uncomfortable. Before they could continue, I asked them what they were playing. The first Eevee began bouncing in place. "We're playing tag! You wanna join?" She asked. The other two were grinning from ear to ear. I hesitated for a moment before saying yes, much to my despise.

The three Eevees all jumped at me, screaming "You're it!", and began bounding away in multiple directions. As soon as the surprise wore off, I began the chase. Being that they were half my size and were more agile than me, they were hard to catch. I eventually managed to outsmart one by faking a cut-off.

After that, all three of them were chasing me. Seeing this, Ember came out of the den and smiled. "Come on you three, it's time you leave him alone."

The three veered off for the den and I plopped onto the ground gasping for breath. I didn't see Ember walking to me, but didn't bother to move.

"Don't mind them. They're young and energetic." She smiled at me.

I gave her a weak smile in between my gasping breaths.

"It was nice of you to play with them though." She continued. "We're going to the river, would you like to come?"

When I heard the words "going to river" my heart froze. 'Isn't that the place where I nearly died?! What if that happens again?'

Ember noticed the fear on my face and quickly changed topics. "On the other hand, you could stay here and meet our other children."

I looked up at her. How many could… whatever they were, possibly have? "They aren't all the same age are they?" I froze after realizing what I had just said.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, no, no, no. The three you met are the youngest. The other two are about your age."

I smiled then. Feeling that I had enough energy, I tried to stand up. My legs were wobbling horribly and I fell to the ground. Ember came closer and began to pick me up. "Your body is still weak. It was a mistake to let you play such a rigorous activity outside, especially with those three."

Ember carried me back inside and put me on the bed I had previously been on. She then walked away to attend to the children.

* * *

After they left, I eventually fell asleep, only to be awoken by a scuffling sound outside. It sounded like someone was trying to get inside. Before I knew it, I had gotten up and was walking to the hole. The wind blew in again and I hesitated, waiting for it to pass. I then looked through it to find a large basket full of nuts and berries. I walked to it and began to pull it in. That was when I saw them. In front of me, two large Eevees stood at the entrance. The first Eevee saw me and instantly began snarling. He lunged at me, surprisingly missing the basket.

He landed on top of me and we rolled to the center of the room, his sister screaming at the top of her lungs. I tried to fight him off as his teeth lunged for my face. I got leverage under him and launched him into the wall. Quickly getting up, my fur drifted up, shifting slightly in the breeze from the opening and the room started to get hotter. My six tails spread out and fire licked my teeth. But just as I launched the attack, I was sent rolling to the wall on my left. I yelped in surprise and lay sprawled on the floor. I quickly looked for the source of the hit to find Flare standing protectively in front of his son. His eyes were full of hatred, and I instinctively looked at the Eevee that had attacked me. I realized that he too, had been sent flying.

The female Eevee stayed at the entrance with her younger cousins. They were scared, but she had pulled them away from the entrance.

"Don't you dare lay a paw on my son!" The gruff voice turned my attention to the Flareon. I rolled over and cowered against the wall. Never had I seen such hatred, even my voice had left me.

The male Eevee got up and walked away from the scene, leaving me with the Flareon. Flare glared at me, and for what seemed like an eternity of fear, only two minutes had passed. Then he turned and went to his family. I stayed where I was.

* * *

If you enjoyed this first chapter, then you'll want to read more. Believe me, the chapters get better, I just had so little to work with without ruining any surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

Here, we get to learn more about the character. I hope to update this story every week, and if not that, every month.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Delusions and Sorrow

When the Eevee family came back from their trip to the river, I was met with silence. The children quieted down as they entered, Flare and the male Eevee both glared at me, and Ember and the female Eevee gave me a sympathetic smile.

I watched them from my little corner, tears had stained my face and at some point, I fell asleep. The hatred that Flare showed me haunted my dream. It started with him standing there, glaring at me. And then, he would lunge at me. I tried to run away, but he stayed on me, his size increasing dramatically and swallowing me whole with a mouth full of fire. I woke up sweating.

Shaking my body, I got up and looked at the hole. I crept towards the doorway and looked around the corner. The Eevee family was fast asleep. I turned back to the doorway and left without making a sound.

At night time, it was even colder. It was a clear night, and the grass was becoming wet with dew. I quickly took to the field, never looking behind.

* * *

**Crystal**

At some point, I woke up hearing a sound. Maybe the Vulpix had left? I got up and walked to the entrance. It was cold and wet outside, and the Vulpix wasn't in his corner like last time. I looked back to make sure my family was still asleep. I could distinctly smell the Vulpix, and it was only a matter of time before his trail faded, so I walked out and followed him.

* * *

**Vulpix**

I don't know how long I ran. The field was long behind me, and I was now surrounded by tall trees. I knew I had to keep running, despite what my legs told me. I took shelter against the roots of an old Hemlock and plopped to the ground, gasping for breath. "Maybe a little break wouldn't hurt."

"Why did I run? Was it because of Flare?" I asked myself.

'He was pretty scary, wasn't he?' Another voice said. I looked around for the source, but decided that I was hearing things.

"No, well, yeah actually. He hates me now, but… I don't know what made me run."

'Maybe it was the Eevee?'

"No, he was mean, and he hates me, but that's not it."

'Then what? What made you run away from those who were helping you?'

"I… I don't know. Maybe I am trying to find out what happened to my parents? And me?"

'That could be it. They did die for you, correct?'

"I…" At that point, I realized that that wasn't my subconscious. "Who's there?!"

'Oh please. You honestly think someone is out to get you? The world doesn't work that way.'

"I'm finding it hard to believe that you are my subconscious."

There was no reply.

"Who are you?! Where are you hiding?!"

"Vulpix?"

I shot a pillar of fire to my right. I heard a yelp as the fire reached the nearby trees. I suddenly stopped and ran over to investigate. There on the forest floor, hiding behind the tree, was one of the Eevees. Worry and fear shot to my face. The Eevee's tail tip was singed, and she was holding it affectionately.

"Watch where you aim that thing!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I cried back.

My tails were spread out and slowly began to move together again as my fur began to settle down. She looked at me, her Sapphire blue eyes glinting in what little light there was. "We shouldn't be out here. Let's go back."

"N-no."

"Excuse me?" She looked back at me.

"I don't want to go back." I said flatly.

"But you don't understand."

"I don't need to!" I shouted back. "I have no memories, no family, or name! Your father and brother hate me, and I don't want to live in a place where I'm hated!" My tails had spread out again, and my fur drifted up again. "I'm tired of being treated like my opinion doesn't matter. I'm not given a chance to defend myself, and the only person who's been nice to me is your mother." Tears were streaming from my face, and my fur and tails had settled. The Eevee walked over to me and wrapped her forelegs around my neck in a gentle hug.

"I know what you mean. You're new here; you lost your family, and have no memories. You're lost, and I know what that's like. I'm sorry I didn't defend you from Father's anger. I would have talked to you earlier, but Father told us to stay away from you, for our safety, and to give you time."

"Then why are you here?" I sobbed through her fur.

"They're all asleep right now, and I couldn't let you just run off. It's not safe to be alone, and you need all the friends you can get. Now, how about we go back?"

"Ok." I was still crying as she pulled herself away. She began wiping at her damp fur and at my face. She then smiled at me, and led me through the forest.

"I want to be your friend, if that's ok."

"Yeah."

"You need a name too, unless you can remember yours. I'm Crystal."

"Crystal?"

"Yeah. I was named after my eyes. You see, an Eevee's eyes are usually brown, like our fur, but mine aren't."

"So, you're an Eevee?"

"Yeah. Have you never seen an Eevee before?"

I shook my head.

"What about your parents? They don't look like Eevees."

"They're not. They're Flareon, one of an Eevee's many forms."

"What do you mean many?"

"Hmm, well, we have three, five, seven forms that we can evolve into. The first three require an evolution stone to become a Jolteon, Flareon, or Vaporeon. Lightning, fire, and water. The second grouping is Espeon and Umbreon. Psychic and dark types. And the last two are Glaceon and Leafeon. Ice and grass types. Does that make sense?"

My mind couldn't focus on them, so they blurred together. "I don't know. It's too much to take in at once."

"We're almost out. It looks like you went in circles."

"Wait, what?"

"That's good. I'm glad we didn't go any deeper."

"What's wrong with going deeper?"

"Just look at the trees. Some are burned, while others are twisted or have overgrowth. Father says this forest is haunted by spirits, so he tells us to stay away from it."

"But you went in to follow me."

"True, but he doesn't need to know that." She smiled at me as we exited the forest.

"Now come on. The sooner we get home, the better."

'I don't like this. Something's wrong.'

It took a while, but we finally got to the other side of the field. I didn't realize just how large it was. We walked as we watched the Noctowl circling in the sky hunting Rattata.

As we neared the den, I heard Crystal gasp and she stopped walking. I stopped alongside her and followed her gaze to the entrance of the den. At the Entrance, I saw Ember. Crystal and I began walking closer, Crystal more hesitant than I.

And finally, we reached the entrance.

"Crystal, Vulpix." She said in a quiet, disappointed voice.

I sent a confused look to Ember and she replied with a stern glare. I stepped away from her, as she turned her head to look at her daughter. "Your father is looking for the two of you. When he gets back, you are going to tell him everything. Now get inside and _stay_ inside."

We followed her orders and kept quiet. Instead of going to bed, Crystal lay next to me in my corner of the room across from the entrance. I barely managed to whisper her my question. "So we're in trouble?"

She didn't reply, but looked scared. I took it as a yes. "I wasn't told about the 'no going outside' rule." She glanced at me in mild surprise.

After a good half hour, Flare returned and we could hear the two Flareons talking outside. Crystal looked terrified, and to be honest, I was pretty scared too. Finally, he came in. He looked very tired, and very disappointed.

Flare walked to us and told us to get up. We did as ordered and followed him outside and away from the den. Somewhere in the open, he stopped and turned around. "I'm very disappointed in you, both of you." He glared at both of us, and we cowered to the ground. "Do you know how much you made your mother worry? I had to search high and low for you. And that includes the forest, where I saw a burned tree." Crystal's face was full of terror. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was agape. I was scared, but he seemed to be focused mostly on her.

"It wasn't her fault!" I protested. "Crystal left to fetch me." Crystal turned to me, surprised that I had spoken up. Her father was now glaring at me as I yelled back at him.

"And why would she leave the den?"

"Because I ran away! I've been treated with nothing but disrespect and hate. When you left for the river, Crystal and your son returned, and when he saw me, he attacked me. I didn't do anything to provoke him, and I took the blame because my opinion doesn't even matter! You didn't even ask me what happened! I ran away from this stupid place! You should've just let me die at the river!" I was screaming at him, and as I finished what I was going to say, I ran away from him. I didn't see the surprise on his face, or the horror on Crystal's. I was too overwhelmed with guilt, hatred, and sorrow. My emotions were overflowing, and I didn't even bother to keep them in check. Tears streamed from my eyes for the third time that morning, and I didn't even care where I was going. All I knew is that I wasn't wanted anymore, and I wished I could just end my life there and then. 'Nobody wants me. They'd be much better off without me. I know I would.' I was faintly aware of my name being called, but I didn't pay attention to it.

That's the last thing I remember thinking that morning. I realized my eyes were closed and that I had no clue where I was going. Whether it was fate, or pure coincidence, I ran full speed into a tree, knocking myself to the ground in agonizing pain. Little did I know what that tree held within its branches, as Pineco fell down and began to glow.

* * *

I have to give thanks to Scytherider and Diego Zeyon for unknowingly giving me this wonderful idea. Because of Scytherider's awesome Silver Resistance stories, I had the wonderful idea for the plot of this story, though it'll be slower than his. Diego Zeyon's branch of the Silver Resistance story for his Vulpix character made me want to write about one myself. In fact, Diego even said that "writing Vulpix is easy". XD

Stay tuned, there's a lot to be revieled!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Recovery

**Flare**

"Is he going to be okay?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know." I replied, looking at the boy.

I looked at the Vulpix and surmised that couldn't see or hear anything. The explosion had blinded his eyes and left him with ringing ears. His eyes lay half open. I remember thinking that he was really close to getting his wish.

I walked to him and lifted him onto my back. "One problem after another." I said. I looked down to my left as my daughter and I walked back to the den. She was looking at the fainted Vulpix with worry. I remember being frustrated, angry, earlier. But that was gone now. I was just too tired. The Vulpix's last words played in my head. 'You should've just let me die at the river!'

"Is it true?" I asked.

"Huh? Is what true?"

"Did he really attack first?"

"Y-yes. The Vulpix was only helping pull the berries in when he attacked him. I didn't know what to do."

"You did the right thing by calling for help."

"I know. I just wish his life would be easier. He seems really lost and confused. When he left, I heard him leaving and… well, I had to follow him. We ran all the way to the other side of the field and before I could catch up with him, he had entered the forest."

"And then you went after him, instead of telling one of us."

"I'm sorry. I know I should've when I left, but… I wasn't thinking. When I chased him into the forest, we had gone in circles, as if he didn't know where he was going. I finally caught up to him, and I heard him arguing with himself. When I called to him, he launched fire at me. We both know it was an accident, but he seemed really depressed and confused. He told me everything."

I stayed quiet, soaking in the words. And then she continued.

"He told me that he had no memories and that the only person who's been nice to him was Mother. He wants to be happy, and this place didn't satisfy him, with the loneliness and anger going around. He doesn't want to be ignored."

"And what did you tell him?" I asked.

"I told him that I'm willing to be his friend. And that I know how he feels and that he's lost. I've been on that path before. He's new, and he needs to be given a chance to adjust. You can't expect him to be able to fix his life overnight."

I grunted a reply.

"He also said he wasn't told about the outside rules."

We had finally reached the den, and I carefully navigated through the entrance, careful not to rub him against the wall. Ember looked up at us and made a notion towards the children. I nodded, quietly putting the Vulpix down on my bed. Crystal looked at me and curled up in her own bed.

* * *

**Vulpix**

Images flashed in my eyes, yet, I couldn't see. I think my hearing returned sometime around noon, but everything was so faint. But before we get on topic, there's something you may find interesting; my dream.

I was running as fast as possible. I knew this forest well, and I knew exactly where I was, or, at least, I thought I knew. The forest hadn't changed, but I was too focused on getting away. I had to run, my father told me to. Our home was burning and was filled with smoke. I knew it was to allow my escape, noting that I can't be hurt by fire, but it didn't help. And as I fled, I heard their dying screams.

Two Pokémon were chasing me. I looked back often, but rarely saw them. They were blurs to my eyes. A large red blur, quickly followed by a black one. They were fast, and my only advantage was my knowledge of the forest. But that didn't seem to slow them down much. Before I knew it, I reached the river.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. I'm not supposed to be here!" I shouted as I skidded to a stop. The two hunters, my pursuers, landed behind me and I turned around. The red one was a tall, insect with a crown of dull spikes and two large claws. Those claws had eyes of their own, yet they didn't blink or move. My second pursuer was half the size of his partner, had silver claws and a red feather. I was terrified. I only had one option of escape, but there were problems with that.

Jumping wouldn't guarantee my safety, as all they have to do is follow me downstream. And to make it worse, I couldn't swim.

'Vulpix…'

The Scizor took a step forwards. "You led us on quiet the chase, Aeden, but now your time has come."

"Nobody has ever survived a battle with us, and nobody ever gets away." The Sneasel said.

"No, please. What did we ever do to you?" I asked.

'Vulpix…'

"Hahaha. What did you do to us? Nothing! You want to know why we hunted you? It's not orders, if that's what you were thinking. It's because we let no witnesses survive!" The Sneasel slashed at me, but I jumped away and slipped on a wet rock. I guess I was lucky, in a way. I was safe in the river, at least, from those two. They seemed to specialize in physical attacks; no doubt it had to do with their speed. As long as I was in the river, they couldn't hurt me. But that was the least of my worries. I was stuck in the water, and to make it worse, I was nearing a waterfall. 'There's no way I'm going to live this. No matter what I do, I'm going to die. Why did this have to happen to me?'

'Vulpix…'

And off I went.

'Why me?'

* * *

"Vulpix… Vulpix, wake up." A sudden shout brought me from unconsciousness. I thought I heard someone calling my me earlier, but I couldn't place it. I jerked awake, but I was suddenly brought down due to intense pain.

"Whoa, easy there." The voice said.

"What happened to me?" I gasped, holding my head with my paws.

"You need to stay still. You seriously hurt, and you shouldn't be moving."

"What happened? Why can't I see?" I asked, trying to get away from the pain.

"When you ran off, you weren't watching where you were going and hit your head on a tree. If you didn't faint then, you definitely did when the Pineco blew up."

"I… what? No, no. I fell off of a waterfall. I saw it." My eyes began to tear up again, but I didn't notice them.

"No, you hit your head."

"I was being chased, and I slipped on a rock. I went over the waterfall. I know it."

Crystal gasped. "Are you talking about your past?"

I would've nodded, but I couldn't move my body. It was hard enough to breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was talking about this morning. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I squeaked out. I was beginning to lose my voice. If I could've, I'm sure my eyes would've widened, but as it was, they remained half closed.

'I can't see. Why? I need my eyes.'

"We've got the berries, and your father is fetching the doctor." I could barely hear Ember. The explosion from the Pineco took out my hearing and sight, and I'm pretty sure they were also the cause for the immobile body of mine. I was left there, gasping for air, alone in the darkness behind my eyes.

* * *

**Crystal**

What happened to the Vulpix was just awful. I can imagine running into a tree hurting a lot, but having Pineco explode at least one foot away? I don't even want to think about it. When he said he couldn't see, I couldn't help but shiver. My new friend may never see again, and it hurt looking at those empty, half open eyes.

I had been trying to wake him up since I got back with my basket. I turned to the entrance as Mother walked in. "Mother, he just woke up. Should we give them to him now?"

"We'll wait until the doctor gets here. He'll know what to do."

"What about the pain?"

"From the Pineco? Umm, ask him if he feels anything."

"Hey, Vulpix, do you feel any pain? Anything at all?"

I didn't get a reply. He just lay there, staring with those creepy half open eyes.

His ear twitched when I spoke, and I curled down in front of him, no more than a foot away. I asked again. "Do you feel any pain?"

This time, his mouth moved. At least I was getting progress. My ears perked back and I turned my head. Father came inside and walked in our direction.

"Did you get the doctor?"

"No, but his assistant came in his stead. They don't get many cases like this. I suggest you go outside. Go play with your cousins." He told me.

I nodded and got up. I looked back at the Vulpix and said my goodbye. "I'll be back soon." My tail dragged and I had to wait to the side as the assistant made his way in with the baskets of supplies.

The assistant was a bushy Linoone, and he brushed past me as he began speaking to my father.

"Now what do we have here? You never told me I was treating a Vulpix…"

I can only imagine what the doctor said and did while he was in there. My brother and I had taken our cousins to the river to play. We watched as our cousins had fun running around and splashing each other. My brother walked up and lay down beside me.

"What do you see in him?" He asked.

"Huh?" I had been focusing on my cousins too much, trying to keep my mind from the Vulpix, only for it to be dragged back to me. How ironic.

"What do you see in him?" He asked again.

"I… I don't understand. He's just a friend."

"You only just met him, and already you've spent the better part of the day with him."

"So? What's your point?" I asked.

"What's so special about him?"

"I… I don't know. He's just a friend, okay?"

"Look, I know we aren't on the best of terms, but it feels like you are ignoring me, and most importantly, your family. He's just a straggler we picked up yesterday, and already you're hung over him. If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a crush on him." He was grinning now.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You don't get it! It's not like that!" I yelled at him. His ears went back, but his smile never left.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I…" I couldn't find words to express what I wanted to say. "Just leave me alone." I finally said, turning away from him. He got up and began to walk away.

"Hey, I think it's great you finally found a guy. Just make sure you don't lose him, okay?" And with that, I was alone to my thoughts. Then I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"I told you leave me alo-" I stopped suddenly, as I was given a questioning look from my mother. "What are you doing here?"

"When your brother returned without you, I went to fetch you."

I looked at the river and found that my brother and cousins weren't there. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time. You looked like you really spaced out there."

"I… I did, didn't I?" I got up and began walking back home alongside my mother.

"Is there something on your mind?" My mother asked.

"Huh? Uh, no, err, I mean… maybe?" There you have it, the world's best answer. I couldn't say anything right.

My mother laughed. "Don't worry. If you're embarrassed, we'll keep it as a mother/daughter secret, okay?" I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, but answered anyway. "When we were watching our cousins play in the river, Acura came over to me and… asked me what I saw in the Vulpix."

Mother stopped. "Really? And what did you say?"

"I told him that he was just a friend. Nothing more. And then he started to ask questions and tease me."

"Oh, sweetie, It's okay. He knows you're of age for that sort of stuff, and besides, he's your older brother. They do that sort of thing."

"Gee, thanks." I said flatly. "I still don't like it."

"There's nothing wrong with liking someone." That was putting it mildly, at least, in Acura's eyes. I could see his teasing grin again, and it made me just want to smack him.

"Honey?" Mother's voice brought me back to Earth.

"Huh?"

"We're home. You spaced out again." She said with mild concern.

I grunted a reply and walked into the den.

Inside, I noticed that the assistant was gone, but didn't ask when he'd left. I just went to my bed and curled up, facing the wall.

* * *

I skipped dinner all together, and from what I could tell, so did the Vulpix, if he was even awake. My family was in a different part of the den, the eating area, while I laid in bed awake, lost in my thoughts again.

"Cr-Crystal?" A faint voice sounded to my right. I looked in the direction of the Vulpix to find him staring at me.

I got up suddenly and moved over to him. "I'm right here."

"The doctor said my vision should return soon, and that I will be tired for the rest of the day." He said slowly. He was fighting hard to not fall asleep in front of me. "It will take awhile for me to recover, and I will be on medicine all week."

"I can understand that." I smiled at him.

"I can't see, and… I'm scared." He said, still looking at me. His eyes were open more, but still looked empty.

"Please… stay… with me…"

I looked behind me and could hear my family still eating and conversing. I decided it couldn't hurt, and walked to the back of his bed. It was fresher than the others, so I assumed Mother made him one while we were gone.

I laid down against the Vulpix, sharing my heat with him. He then said one last thing before going back to sleep. "I remember… my name… Aeden."

That was the last thing I was expecting to hear, especially from him. I smiled at the back of his head. "Good night… Aeden." I said before going to sleep with him.

* * *

That's quite the dream isn't it? And personally, it explains the intro well. Don't worry, we all know what fate does when we meet these sort of charcters, right? We finally get to learn his name. It's Greek for fire, and noting that he's a fire type, it suits him. And besides, the name is just awesome, don't you think so?

Anyways, I found that writing the next chapter was very hard, yet it was fun. Got to focus on other things, right? Stay tuned, it only gets better. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Day of Relaxation

**Crystal**

"Rise and shine sleepy heads." Acura said before walking away. I managed to open my eyes and saw a wall of reddish-brown fur. I stared at it before realizing that it was the Vulpix. 'Wait, I slept with the Vulpix?' I suddenly jumped out of the bed and hit the wall. I then looked at the Vulpix, Aeden, and crept away, making sure I didn't wake him.

"Did you sleep well?" Mother asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." I replied, half asleep, despite my surprise a few seconds ago.

"You skipped dinner." She stated the obvious.

"I wasn't hungry."

"I see. In any case, you need to eat." Mother indicated the leaf of berries to me, and I walked over to them and took a bite out of the food.

"He told me his name last night." I said between bites.

"Really? He actually remembered it?"

"Yeah. He said it was Aeden."

"Aeden, huh? It's definitely is an old name."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've noticed that Ninetales seem to like old names. I think it has to do with this region's ancient path. A forgotten language maybe?"

"A forgotten language?"

"Yes. This land used to be controlled by a species that thought themselves better than us. Rumor has it that a natural disaster forced them away, and we were left with their structures. Their technology is really interesting, from what I've read. Maybe you'd like to take your friend out to go look at the architecture?" She winked at me, and I blushed slightly before returning to my food. She then walked off to wake Aeden up.

**Aeden**

I was woken up abruptly as Ember nudged me. "Wake up, Vulpi- I mean, Aeden."

"But it's still night time." My eyes were still black, and my hearing was still somewhat faded.

"No, it's morning. The sun has already risen, and it's time you got up." She told me.

"Right, can't see. Help me up?" I asked.

Ember picked me up by the scruff and lifted me. I was set on my feet again, but my balance still needed work. My body was still pretty damaged, and Ember guided me to the eating area, where I was given a leaf of Oran Berries.

I ate it all, due to me missing dinner. Ember spoke up as I finished the leaf.

"Now, the doctor's assistant said to give you this medicine every day. You'll be tired all day, but you will heal faster. Understood?"

"It doesn't taste very good."

"I don't care. Do you want to see again or not?"

"Of course I do. I was just saying."

I finished the medicine then tried to make my way outside. I had to turn around as Ember stopped me one more time. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your eyes will be sensitive to light, so you'll need to wear this scarf. It's going to feel weird around the eyes, but it should help block the light."

Ember folded it and tied it around my head. "Now don't mess with it, okay?"

I nodded and turned around and Crystal guided me outside.

It was a warm day outside, and I can only imagine what the sky looked like. It felt nice to have heat radiating down from the sky. I could smell the grass as I tried to follow Crystal. Her three cousins ran over and jumped on my back. I was knocked over to the side, with a loud cry of surprise.

I could hear Crystal yelling at them, but they seemed to tune her out. "Are we playing hide and seek now?" One of the female Eevee asked.

"I wanna be it. I wanna be it." The male cried, and he reached for the scarf around my eyes. I felt his paw trying to reach under and I covered my head and tried to roll away. Crystal was screaming at them now, and her mother ran out. "Inside, now!" She barked at the three.

They immediately stopped and the male withdrew his paw. Crystal's three cousins scurried inside with their aunt close behind.

Crystal walked over to me and bent down to eye level. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

My paws were still over the scarf, and I tried to get up on my elbows. "No, but I think one of them undid the scarf. It seems loose now."

Crystal moved behind me and retied the scarf, keeping it firm on my head. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you." I said, and she backed up.

We walked to the field of tall, brown grass where the grass was dry and stiff, and the summer heat was trapped. We eventually reached a mound of dirt, somewhere in the middle of the field. Crystal and I laid down and looked over the golden field, or she did, at least.

"It's really beautiful today. I wish you could see this." She said.

"Me too." I sighed. "It's so warm out. I could stay here forever."

"It does feel good, doesn't it?" She smiled, leaning up against me.

We heard rustling and immediately looked to the left, ears perked forward and waiting for more movement. I felt Crystal get up as she turned in that direction. She got in a stance for fighting, or rather, defending, and then we heard a voice. It was male, and it… sounded like it was laughing.

"You like this spot, don't you?" The voice said. "You're too worked up, sis."

Crystal then relaxed and laid down again. "What do you want Acura?"

"What? I can't visit my favorite little sister?"

"I'm the only sister you have here." She said, frustrated by the interruption of her day.

"And it seems you dragged your boyfriend out here too." The male Eevee chuckled.

"Will you cut it out? He's not my boyfriend!" Crystal yelled. She was back up in an instant and I could hear her tail swishing.

'Boyfriend?' I thought. My ears shot back at the yelling.

"Oh really? And for what other reason would you take him here? Have you forgotten what Big Sis would do every night?"

"That was her choice! I happen to like this spot, and I don't need you ruining my day!"

"Who says I'm ruining it? I just-"

"ENOUGH!" I barked. My tails were spread out again and my head began to hurt. "I want to enjoy the day as much as anyone else does, but I don't want arguing in it!"

"You should tell your girl-" He started.

"I don't want to hear it!" I screamed. I had advanced on his position and he was backing away, ears back. Crystal was surprised that I was advancing upon him. "I don't want to hear the arguing! I've had enough of the negative attitudes for a lifetime!"

"But I didn't-" He began saying as he stumbled over a hole in the ground.

"Shut up!" I stepped right over it. "I don't care what you think of me. I don't care what you think of your sister. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You're loud, your obnoxious, and most importantly, you can't leave me alone! You can hate me all you want, but leave her out of this! If you want to fight, wait until my eyes have healed, you got that?"

Acura tripped over a piece of wood, yet somehow, I never noticed it, even though I stepped on it. He fell to the ground and continued to back up. Crystal was following us, not sure of when to stop me. I had gotten on top of him now and glared from behind the scarf. I was emitting heat waves now, and he could definitely feel it.

"Now scram!" I shouted.

He scurried out from under me and I exhaled a breath to calm me down. I could hear him as he ran through the grass, running as fast as he can to escape my sudden uproar. I was probably the scariest thing he had ever come across. Second, only to his father.

Crystal walked up next to me and gave a sigh of relief. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to torch him." The image came to my mind and I smiled. I actually like the idea. He was nothing but a jerk in my eyes.

I looked to my left to meet her gaze. I turned around and tried to make my way to the mound.

"What you did there was really surprising. I'm sorry we were arguing over you."

"It's okay. What matters is that I put him in his place."

Crystal giggled. "Yes, I guess you did."

I then tripped over the hole. "Ow, that wasn't there last time."

"Which reminds me, how did you avoid all of those obstacles?"

I tilted my head and my right ear went to the side as I thought about it. "I don't know. I think I was just focusing on your brother."

We reached the mound and settled ourselves on top again. I turned to look at her. "What's his problem anyway?"

Crystal looked at me. She looked down as she thought about it. "Hmm, well, I think his attitude started when our big sister left to start a family. He felt so alone, and I guess he felt that he had to fill the void she left. He became bossier and began teasing me and tossing his duties on me."

"All of this because your sister left?"

"Yes, and now he's passed it on to you."

"What about the other three?" I asked.

"Oh, those three are just visiting. Our uncle is busy with work. He studies the leftover architecture from the creatures that used to live here."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying he studies buildings?"

"In a manner of speaking. He's actually trying to figure out how they were built."

"Really?"

"This morning, my mom suggested we go and see them sometime."

"Sounds like fun, but I can't see them in my current state." I laughed.

Crystal laughed too. It felt good to know that I had made someone's day, despite what had just happened.

"He lives on this side of the mountains." She continued.

"What's he like?" I asked. I was imagining a Flareon, much like Flare.

"You'd like him. He's really smart and funny."

"Is he a Flareon? Like your parents?"

"What? Oh, no. He's a Jolteon." She corrected me. "I'm hoping we can go over there during the summer. It's about three days of walking to get there."

She leaned up against my shoulder against and sighed. "You're really warm, you know that?"

I looked at her, despite me being blind. "Hmm, I can imagine." I then rested my head on my paws. The day went on, and the heat was so relaxing that we actually fell asleep there.

The sun was directly above us when I woke up, and I got up to stretch my body.

"Mmmm. What time is it?" I asked. Crystal woke up when I shifted my weight to stand up, and looked around. It was hotter than it was earlier, and Crystal then looked at me. She moved her head down from me, to her paws, then back to me. Realization dawned on her and she jumped up and tumbled down the mound.

I started as she squeaked and slowly made my way down, careful not to slide or step on anything. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

She looked at me, heart racing. She then calmed down and stood up, remembering that I couldn't see her. "Um, no. Nothing's wrong." She said hurriedly, brushing herself off.

"I'm kind of hungry. Want to have lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah. That works." I replied. We began making our way back, and I decided to run ahead, despite having no clue where I was going. Crystal was running behind me, telling me when I needed to make minor adjustments. She seemed to understand what I was trying to do.

At one point, I tripped and she ran right over me. She suddenly gasped and came back. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I repositioned the scarf and began walking back. Crystal walked alongside me. "Here's an idea, how about you not run?"

"Funny, I had the same idea." I looked at her and smiled. My foot suddenly fell into a hole and I was back on the ground. "Where do these hole keep coming from?" I yelled. I tried to get back up, but it was too deep. Crystal dragged me out and I felt something against my paw. I suddenly jumped back with a cry.

What I had felt was not something I was expecting to see, or rather hear, here.

"Diglett dig." A small Diglett popped up from the hole. It didn't sound too happy that I had ruined its home, and Crystal wearily pulled me away.

"We need a marked path here." I said. "This grass is too thick, and there are obstacles everywhere."

"It's an interesting idea. We should try that sometime. I recall that father burns the brush down to keep the grass from overgrowing our den."

"How does it stay green if he burns it all?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him that. Though he may teach you to do it someday." She laughed.

We had reached the den and Ember looked at us. The three young Eevee were excited to see me, but didn't dare move.

"We're back." Crystal said.

"Welcome back. Lunch is ready. "

"Where's Acura?"

"You mean he's not with you?" She asked.

"No, he left us when Aeden scared him off." Crystal replied. I blushed at the comment, and it wouldn't have been noticed if the temperature hadn't risen slightly.

"Oh really? What happened?" Ember asked. I was guessing she ignored the temperature, her being a fire type and all.

"Well, he began teasing us and Aeden started yelling at him. It was really something to see." Crystal said happily.

"Well now. I hope there wasn't too much trouble. I'm probably going to guess he's off by the river then. Now eat up. I'll have a talk with him when he gets back."

Things seemed to be going smoothly now, as the three cousins were let back outside. They had fun leading me around, guiding me by their voices. Crystal had to suppress a laugh when they forced me into a tree or rock.

'I hope this damage isn't permanent.' I sighed after hitting my head on another rock. The three Eevees were giggling yet again and Crystal intervened. "Okay you three, move along. I think he's had enough head hitting today." She smiled, and the three ran off and started tackling each other.

Crystal and I headed out to the field again, and before I knew it, I was surrounded by tall, golden grass.

"Let's go to the river."

"Just as long as you don't splash me."

"We're not going into the water. I promise."

We walked through the grass in silence, the beaten down grass being the source of any noise.

When we reached the river, I felt cool, green grass and moist dirt under my paws. The field had ended and we made our way down the path where I met with the loose gravel. Crunching sounds came from below us as our weight shifted the gravel. Crystal walked up alongside me, and drew in a breath of the river air. She then exhaled. "This is wonderful, isn't it?"

"I guess." I said as I moved forwards. Crystal noticed this and stopped me.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be going in the water?"

I looked back at her, my ears slightly slanted. "I figured getting my paws wet wouldn't hurt, right? Just a long as I don't have to swim." I then waited for her to guide me forwards. I didn't want to fall off an embankment and get carried away.

She walked forwards and guided me around logs and larger rocks and we eventually reached the water's edge. I put my paw forwards, and brought it down slowly, tapping the cold water. I withdrew it quickly as I drew in a sharp breath. "That's cold."

"You'll get used to it." Crystal said, giving me nudge. I then put my paw on the water and let it sink under. It was cold, but otherwise very nice. The hot summer day bombarded me with heat that my fur soaked in, and it was becoming unbearable. I then put another paw and let the sensation of cold water run through my fur. Within a minute, I was laying on my stomach, water lapping at my neck.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Crystal asked, getting in the water herself.

"Yeah. A little on the cold side, though." I replied.

Crystal laughed. "Yes, it is. But you'll get used to it. It's days like these that we go to the river to play."

I sighed, remembering my dream, or the part where I reached the waterfall.

"Aeden, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." I replied quickly.

"No, you weren't. Would you like to talk about it?" Crystal asked, her ears behind her head.

I brought my head down and repositioned my body. "Last night, I had a dream. It felt more like a memory, though. We were attacked and my parents fought to their deaths while I ran. Not long after I escaped, I heard their screams and the attackers began to chase me. They were faster than me, but I guess they held themselves back. The Scizor and Sneasel chased me to the river and I slipped on a rock and was carried off of the waterfall."

"That's horrible!" Crystal said. She had moved closer to me and put a paw around my shoulders. I was crying again, but I didn't care.

We sat in silence for about 20 minutes as I calmed myself down. The scarf was wet in front of my eyes, and I stood up to leave. We walked back up the trail to the field and turned left towards the distant mound. We got on top and laid ourselves down again. The sun was warm, the field was quiet, everything seemed right, except for the eyes. I wished I could see.

We laid there in silence for a few minutes before I rose my head again. "Where's Acura?"

"What?"

"Didn't your mom say he'd be at the river?"

"Yeah, I think she did. Maybe he moved?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said, lowering my head again and falling asleep again.

Finally, another chapter. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy.


	5. Chapter 5

And I'm back! Sorry this is late. Didn't realise I hadn't updated this month.

Chapter 5 – Wasting Time and Preparation

**Crystal**

"Where's dad?" I asked. We had just returned from napping on the dirt mound and found that neither my father nor brother were home yet.

"I don't know. Did you find Acura?"

"No, we thought maybe he had moved."

"He's usually home by now. Keep an eye on your cousins, will you? I'm going to find him." Mom said as she got up and exited the den.

Aeden and I replied and turned to the three Eevees.

"Can we play a game?" the male Eevee asked.

"No, not right now. You've been playing all day." I replied.

"Aww, come on." The three Eevees whined.

"Here's an idea." Aeden spoke up. "How about we play the waiting game?"

"The waiting game?" the three replied in unison.

"Yeah, here are the rules. We'll all see how long we can keep from moving? If you move, you're out. Wanna try it?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" The three cheered. I had to admit, he was pretty good. We moved over to the sleeping chamber and sat in a circle, staring at each other.

"I'm going to win this game! I'm going to beat all of you!" The male Eevee cried.

"Okay. Ready?" Aeden asked, shaking himself wildly. We all mimicked his shaking and sat down. "Begin!" He shouted.

I don't know how long this went, but two of the three Eevee had fallen asleep and the male was beginning to nod off.

I smiled at Aeden, and behind that scarf, I couldn't tell if he was still awake or not. I didn't want to lose, but decided that he didn't say we couldn't talk.

I looked at him and whispered to him. "Still awake?"

"Yeah." He whispered back.

The third eevee fell asleep, yet stayed standing. It was a very impressive feat, and I stood up and stretched. The male Eevee opened an eye and caught me. I shushed him before he yelled, but his eyes held his excitement. 'This may take longer than I thought.'

I walked around the circle and carried my female cousins to their bed and watched as Aeden and the remaining Eevee continued to sit there. Aeden would tap his paw a couple times, and said that that was so we knew he wasn't asleep. We agreed that it worked, and I went outside to see if Mother was coming back yet. She was and I walked towards her. ""Did you find him?"

"No. He may be with your father."

"Just so you know, Aeden got them playing a waiting game."

"How did that work out?"

"Two of them are asleep, and one is still facing off against Aeden. The goal is to be the last one who hasn't moved."

Mother laughed. "Is that so? Well, I think it's a wonderful game. I'm surprised you got them to participate." She made sure to keep her voice quiet so we wouldn't distract them.

"It wasn't that hard. Sibling rivalry and all that." I smiled.

**Aeden**

'Geez, this kid won't fall asleep.' I thought to myself. He had begun tapping as well, and was no doubt grinning at me. Ember and Crystal came inside and looked in our direction. The two now acted as referees and it took another half hour before I finally collapsed. I just couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed too and began to laugh. Crystal shushed him and he went to a whisper.

"I won. I beat all of you." He grinned. Crystal stepped over him and picked him up by the scruff of the neck and lowered him into his bed with his sisters.

She then waited until he fell asleep.

"I gave up. He was too determined. There was absolutely no way of ending this horrible game."

Ember smiled. "Well, that sure is an interesting game." She walked over to my stiff body and whispered into my ear. "I could beat you."

"I have no doubt about it. The goal was to get them to fall asleep." I replied. I then stood up and walked to the entryway, where I began to stretch.

As I did so, I heard and felt my joints popping. I heard Crystal and Ember gasp at the sound, and I could imagine their surprised expressions.

"You must've really been stiff. I don't think I've ever heard so many pops in my life." Ember said.

I looked at her and tilted my head. "Which reminds me, could you please get this scarf off? I can't stand it anymore."

"Oh, of course." Ember replied, untying the wretched fabric and removing it from my head. I took my paws and rubbed them against my damp fur.

"Gah, that feels better." My eyes were open all the way, and I could see a faint light, like it was miles away. I smiled. "At least my eyes are healing."

"Can you can see something?" Crystal asked, moving in front of me.

"Yeah, a very faint light. I hope I'll be able to see properly when this week is over."

"Yeah, me too. I'd hate to have to guide you every step of the way forever. You'd miss out on so many things in life." Crystal replied, nudging me with a paw and I smiled at her.

Dinner came and left, Acura returned and glared at me, but Flare didn't return. I guess he had some errands to run. In fact, now that I think about it, I don't know much about this family. What did they do when they aren't playing around and relaxing?

The answer to that would come sooner than I thought.

**The next morning**

"Rise and shine you three. We have a busy day today." Ember said as we woke up.

"Ugh… It's earlier than usual." Crystal complained.

"Aeden, I suggest you stay here until your eyes have healed. I'm not sure you're ready for going to town." Ember told me, paw on my shoulder.

"Wait, we're going to town? What are we doing?" Acura asked.

"Buying meat, of course. Can't live on berries our whole lives, now can we?" Ember retorted.

It was evident that Acura did not like going to town. He grunted a reply and walked to the entryway. Acura and Crystal left with baskets for the meat and I was left in Ember's care.

We left the den and split paths; Crystal and Acura going right, into the forest, while Ember and I went to the river. When we were alone, I turned to her and asked the question that had been bugging me since last night's dinner.

"What is your job?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Ember asked.

"What does everyone do when they aren't relaxing or playing around?" I asked again, laying it out to her.

"Ah, our work. Well, I usually take care of the family and do the shopping. Crystal and Acura go to school in the spring and summer, and my husband is on the court for the Royal Family."

"Royal Family?"

"Yes. They summoned him for whatever reason. He does more than political business. For example, when the royal family doesn't need him, he's an event organizer."

"An event organizer?" I asked. I felt that I was becoming repetitive.

"Yes, events like celebrations, wedding, even funerals." Ember replied cheerfully.

"Really? I had no idea."

"It's not your fault. We usually don't talk about work unless something important or interesting happened. The children don't care for it."

We had reached the path to the river and began making our way down slowly. I didn't need as much help as last time, and made my way to the gravel myself.

"You're getting better, Aeden." She complimented me.

"Thanks. Though it's still a little tricky, I'm glad I'm not wearing that scarf."

**Crystal**

"We go back to school next week." I sighed.

"I don't want to hear it. They always assign us too much work." My brother huffed.

"Stop complaining. Deep down, you know it's for a good cause." I replied. I'd been walking in silence for ten minutes, while Acura complained about various things.

"Pssh. Yeah, to torture us."

"Okay, how about this? Stop talking. You've been complaining since we left, and it's getting on my nerves."

"Why should I? You're not the boss of me."

"I don't want to hear it, okay?" I retaliated.

This went on for a few more minutes before we decided that neither one of us were going to talk. At all.

We made it to town, a large community of various buildings, all housing supplies, Pokémon, and services. I'll save the description for later, when Aeden sees it. His reaction was so much better than ours. None the less, we got the meat, completed our other tasks, and headed back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A Tour and Trouble

**Aeden**

The rest of the week went slowly, I'm sure you don't want to hear about the boring stuff. Am I right? It begins to get interesting on the first day after that week. What happened next really took me by surprise.

My eyes had mostly healed. I was able to see clearly, but had to focus on some things that were at a great distance. Heh, I guess I became more nearsighted, due to those stupid Pineco, but it was my fault wasn't it?

Crystal and Acura were starting school tomorrow, returning from a two week long break. Ember had enrolled me into their class, and in fact, their grade. So they were supposed to show me around first, in case I got lost, which was bound to happen.

When I first saw the town, I didn't know what to think. It was halfway between beautiful, and just downright weird. It had two tall posts on either side of the road, and a large banner telling us about a certain festival or event that I had never heard of. The buildings inside looked like someone had carved a bunch of square boulders. I saw some weird structures on my way in. in fact, some were larger than their neighbors, had odd shapes or curves, and some had open walls. I didn't understand the meaning for this variety, but I assumed they housed different types of Pokémon.

"What are you waiting for? Let's just get this over with." Acura said. He was upset that he had to drag me around town with him.

"Will you be patient? This is his first time here. Don't forget what you were like when you first saw this." Crystal said, bringing me back down to Earth. I then continued moving, never stopping unless they did.

When we got to the school, I was very surprised to see that it was a large building. Not tall, but wide. It was maybe a whole block.

"It's larger than you thought, isn't it?" Crystal asked. Acura was waiting impatiently, pacing back and forth so we could get moving.

"I was expecting it to be… smaller." I replied.

"Do you want to see the inside?" She asked. At this, Acura's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going in there!" He yelled.

"Fine, then you can wait here for us. Don't leave, or I'll tell mom." Crystal said, opening the door for me.

We walked in and before me lay a vast entryway with smaller hallways to my left and right. Along the walls were doorways where we would slave away, secluded from the outside world and all of its distractions. I looked into a few of the rooms and found wooden benches and tables. I made my way in and I could swear the air changed. The room had a disturbing feel about it, something was telling me that I had to flee before I lost my sanity.

Crystal must have noticed, because she smiled at me. "It feels weird, doesn't it?"

I nodded. My ears were flat, tail dragging, and a shiver ran down my spine as I went back to the doorway.

The tour lasted for another half hour. We saw the "playground", which was really a bunch of stumps, rocks, and trees. It had a small pond for the water Pokémon, but we didn't stay long. After all, Acura was waiting for us. We made our way back to the front of the school and Crystal gasped.

It was horrible. It truly was. When we reached the other side of the door, Acura was lying on the floor. Crystal ran to his side and began crying. I ran up and noticed the blood on Acura's fur. Whatever had happened, he took quite a beating. He wasn't dead, but insanely bruised.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

Crystal didn't reply, and after Acura coughed up some blood, we carried him home. However, fate had other plans, it seemed.

As we were leaving the town, we heard a cry. "There he is! Don't let him get away!"

We turned and saw a band of Pokémon, led by a very scratched up Pikachu.

"What's the meaning of this?" I barked.

"This doesn't concern you Bloodcoat!" The Pikachu yelled, still advancing.

"I demand an answer!" I yelled back.

"Why should I tell you? You're not related to them, so let alone matters that don't concern you."

"Take him home. Tell Ember what happened."

"You're coming too, right? Fighting them is useless." Crystal begged.

"If you won't stand down, we'll have to take care of you ourselves." The Pikachu said.

"Crystal, there's no time. Just go." I told her, and she reluctantly nodded.

As she left, I got into a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid to hurt you." I told the Pikachu.

"Oh really? And what about the rest of us?" The Pikachu laughed.

My tails spread out and my fur began to drift up. The air heated up quickly, and soon enough, they attacked. I jumped into the air, launching a blast of fire down at them. They were a little surprised, but otherwise unfazed. A bolt of lightning shot by and I realized that the Pikachu had expected this. I landed and made a wall of flames in front of me.

The enemy hesitated, but the Pikachu wouldn't let up. He charged forth, launching an electrical attack at me. I dropped to the ground, and two more bolts appeared next to me. I jumped left and shot a few embers through the fire, hitting one of his goons.

"Did I say to stop fighting? Attack him!" The Pikachu roared.

At that moment, I felt an odd surge of power run through my body. I realized as I hit the ground, that he caught me by surprise.

'Darn. At this rate, I'm toast.' I thought. The rest of the battle became a blur of attacks and dodges. I surrounded them with fire on three sides, and as they charged forth, a strange purple light flashed in front of them. They stopped running and now stood there. It took me a moment before I realized what I had done.

"What? No! Attack him! Attack him!" The Pikachu screamed.

"Looks like the tide has turned, Pikachu!" I yelled from across the flames. "You lost, admit it!"

"That's unfair! That's cheating!" He continued.

"Unfair? What you did was unfair! Attacking an innocent eevee for no reason, then coming back and trying to cause him more pain? No, I'd say that that's unfair! Leave the Eevees alone, you got that? Or you will personally deal with me!"

"I will not lose! Not to the likes of you!" The Pikachu launched a series of Thunder bolts at me, and I tried to dodge, but just as I was hit, I heard a scream.

I hit the ground and got up as quickly as I went down. On the other side of the flames, I heard the Pikachu cursing. He stopped battling me, and as I walked through the flames, I saw something I never expected.

The Pikachu was being held down, by a Flareon. "…and I don't EVER want to see, or hear, about you again. Do I make myself clear!" The Flareon whispered in a threatening tone. The Pikachu nodded quickly and was released, running home crying with his goons slowly following him.

Flare then turned to me and bowed. But before I could return it, he asked me, "What do you think you were doing, fighting a group like that?"

I was slightly taken aback, but swallowed to answer him. "It wasn't my choice. Honest, I would have preferred that they left us alone. But he wouldn't let us go and…"

"Us? Was Crystal and Acura with you?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice stern. We had begun walking back home, killing the fire I had made.

"Well, Crystal wanted to show me the school, and Acura didn't want to go inside. When we came back a half hour later, he was lying on the floor. He was bleeding and so we tried to take him home. When we got here, those Pokémon showed up and the Pikachu didn't want to let us go. I told Crystal to make their way back while I held them off. The Pikachu called me a Bloodcoat and sometime during the battle, I did something that should have been really cool. It was like a purple flash, but I didn't see it, and they all stopped charging at me." I gave him the quick summary of the last 20 minutes and he cut me off.

"Confuse Ray."

"Huh?" I asked,

"It's a move. Vulpix and Zubat are exceptional with the ability to confuse others. That's what you did."

"Oh. Anyway, I don't know Acura's condition, but he was coughing up blood. He seemed really hurt."

"Run with me." He told me.

"Umm, okay." Just as I finished, he bolted down the path. I ran as fast as I could to keep up, but was unable to.

**Crystal**

When I brought Acura home, I immediately yelled for Mother. She came running outside and gasped when she saw us. She grabbed Acura gently and carried him inside to his bed, where she began opening those containers on the walls and mixing items in a bowl.

"Where's Aeden?" She asked, trying to keep from breaking down.

"He told us to go and that he'd catch up." I told her. I then realized and started telling the story at the school.

I did so and when I had finished, mother had begun bandaging his wounds. My cousins were peeking through the entrance but I blocked them from seeing more.

"Go outside and play. Please."

A few minutes later, father ran back and shot through the entrance to look at his son. A few minutes later, Aeden came back, gasping for breath. I walked up to him and lied down. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"How is he?"

I glanced back at the hole. "Mother is treating him now, what about you?" I asked, noting his damaged fur.

"I'll be fine. Just took a thunderbolt at the end. I'll say, those things really hurt." He said.

"I'm not looking forward to going back there." I stated, making my worry no less evident than it had already been.

"Well, your father actually cut the battle short and told the Pikachu that he didn't want to see or hear about him again. I can only imagine what amount of power someone on the royal court has."

"Yeah." I answered replied, laying down against his side. Aeden cast a worried glance at me.

"You going to be alright?" Aeden asked.

"Yeah, when Acura is safe." I replied.

**Aeden**

Flare came out a couple hours later and walked back to town. Crystal and I walked into the den and took a look at Acura. He looked a little bit better, but the damage was hidden by bandages. Ember was sleeping on her bed, completely worn out.

When dinner time reached us, nobody felt like eating, except the cousins, who didn't really know what was going on.

They asked many questions, but we told them to stop. It was a very long night after that, and Flare returned sometime after everyone else was already asleep. I looked at him, Crystal sleeping against my side. He looked back at me, but didn't say anything. I know I wasn't the last one asleep, and I tried to fake it as best I could.

Acura woke up the next morning, immediately asking for water. Ember woke up at the sound of his voice and woke us up. Crystal and I got up and grabbed a bucket of water and brought it to him. We were then sent to get more. Crystal and I ran through the field, bucket in my mouth, filled it up and began our return trip at a slower pace.

"I feel like I'm the cause for all of this trouble." I said. The bucket made I hard to speak.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"Ever since I got here, nothing but bad things has happened. I almost died in the river, then I got myself blind for a week, and then he gets hurt."

"That's not your fault. Things happen, and we're going through a rough time. That Pikachu you fought seems to have created his own gang, and I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to go after you too. After all, you did take out his mob and almost equaled him in combat."

"So you heard about that?" I said as we exited the field. We then went inside and put the bucket next to Ember.

"Ah, thank you. Stick around, I'll be needing you soon." Ember replied after turning to us.

"We'll be right outside." Crystal and I said, turning to leave.

"I hope he'll be alright." Crystal sighed.

"Yeah, even though he was a jerk earlier." I replied.

Crystal looked at me and I looked back. "He was, remember?" I said. Crystal glared at me. I sighed. "He was a jerk, but he doesn't deserve this." She finally pulled her eyes off of me. "You wouldn't let me finish." I told her.

Crystal's ear twitched in response and she laid down. I did the same behind her and put a paw on her shoulder and rested my head on the ground. Crystal looked at me and spoke. "I'm not mad."

"Could've fooled me." I replied.

"I just don't like people insulting family."

"I don't like insults either. Especially with what that Pikachu was calling me."

"What did he call you?" Crystal asked.

"Bloodcoat." I said with disgust.

"Does that mean anything bad?"

"Vulpix and Ninetales have a sense of pride with our coats and our souls, and he basically said I was a cold blooded murderer. Hence the Bloodcoat comment."

"Oh." Crystal said, pulling her gaze off of me.

"It's okay though. I don't care what he calls me, as long as he doesn't insult my parents." I said. "Or your family." I added. Crystal looked at me again and put her head against my shoulder.

"We won't be going to school today, possibly tomorrow." Crystal sighed.

"Family emergency?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm guessing it'll take about a month for Acura to heal fully."

"I assume we'll be taking his work home for him then?"

"Yes. Hopefully, that wretched Pikachu won't show up again."

"He was crying when your father let him go. I was so happy to see him finish the battle, but he kind of killed the mood."

"Yes. He does that when he's protective of family." Crystal informed me.

"He considers me family now?" I asked, surprised to hear that.

"I guess, though it could've been helping his daughter's friend." Crystal laughed.

"Hmm, yes. I wouldn't be surprised." I mumbled and closed my eyes again.

"Crystal, Aeden!" We both jumped awake and ran inside.

"Yes mother?" Crystal asked quickly.

"Aeden, I need you to go fetch more water, and Crystal, fetch some berries. After that, I want both of you to go pick more."

"Understood." I said, grabbing the bucket and running out the den. I was back within five minutes, and we headed out with two baskets to go find more berries. So far, today was a very… interesting, and busy day.

I can't say there was a lot to talk about. Mostly doing chores and fetching water when more was needed. It was busy, and we were all tired when night finally came. The same went for the next day.

Two days after Acura had been attacked, Crystal and I went to town for what we were supposed to do yesterday; school. It was busier than when I first saw it, but that Pikachu was nowhere to be seen, thankfully.

We entered the building, signed in, and entered our classroom. It was bright, filled with those wooden benches and desks, and on the wall was a green board. In the corner of the room I saw a Gardevoir. She was sitting at a desk, reading a scroll. She looked up and smiled at us.

"You're right on time. Class is starting." Her voice was gentle and calm.

" Do I have the right room?"

"Ah, you're the new student, right?" I nodded. "Then you're in my class. Have you received your schedule?"

I replied a no and she smiled.

"Then you'll need to go to the office and ask for it. Keep it with you at all times please. We don't want you wandering the halls aimlessly." She giggled before returning to her reading.

"I won't have to introduce myself will I?" The idea had just occurred to me.

"Hmm? Oh no. Not at all. I prefer to let the students take care of those themselves. Now, Lady Gengar will. She has a strange personality." I looked at her, wondering who she was talking about. "I assume you don't understand. Umm, Lady Gengar teaches about ghost type moves and their effects down the hall."

"Oh." I replied.

"Tell him what you teach, Miss Gardevoir." Crystal inserted.

"I teach about Pokémon and their types." Gardevoir answered.

"Oh, and we'll be needing yesterday's schoolwork for Acura."

"Did something happen to him?"

"Yeah. I was showing Aeden the school when he was attacked by a Pikachu and his gang. They weren't there when we got back, but they attacked us as we were going home. I don't think he'll be back until next month."

"That's horrible. Well, remind me after school and I'll give you yesterday's work."

"We'll be having a Staff meeting during lunch, so I'm sure that'll be addressed. Oh, class is about to start. You better pick your seats while you still have a chance." The Gardevoir said, looking up at a clock on the wall. I hadn't noticed it before, and now I was wondering what else I missed.

A Pichu, Buizel and a few other small Pokémon walked into the classroom and took seats in the middle, while Crystal and I took some in the second row. The rest of the classroom was filled by various other Pokémon, the delinquents in the back.

Miss Gardevoir then closed the door and addressed the class. "Good morning children. As most of you don't know, we have a new student joining us today. We will not be doing introductions now as this is a time for learning, not conversing." The Gardevoir said as she stood at the center of the strange green board. "Today, we'll be studying Grass types. Books are being passed out as I speak and you will all shut up before you get yourselves in trouble." I heard some grunts as the books were passed out, floating through the air above our heads. "Now, if you forgot how to use these things over spring break, I will remind you. Open your books to page 76."

I watched as Crystal grabbed the middle of the book with her paw and flip it open. I copied her and found myself around page 31.

"As protocol dictates, I must instruct all new students how to use these. The two tabs you see on the bottom are there for a reason. For those who have paws, all you have to do is press on them to change the page. Make sure yours is working and we'll continue. Remember that we are starting on page 76."

I heard a bunch of pages start flipping, and I pressed on the left tab. The page suddenly turned itself and the previous page was shown to me. I kept pressing it until the outside corner of the page said 76.

The class discussed about grass types until a bell sounded from somewhere in the walls. Everyone got up, put their books away, and began filing out of the classroom for their next classes. I ran to the office to grab my schedule. When I finally had it, I ran to my next class, which happened to be no other than Lady Gengar's.

Crystal saved me a seat and I sat down next to her. The class began, the bell ringing on a lower note this time, but the teacher wasn't there. The students were all looking around and as soon as the talking started, a ghost drifted through the wall. Everyone immediately stopped and faced her.

"Welcome back… class." Lady Gengar said in a hiss. "Today, we'll be reviewing what we've learned." Lady Gengar looked over the class and saw me. Her ears perked up, eyes widened, and a smile dawned upon her face.

'Oh no.' I thought.

"We have a new student here, as I'm sure some of you noticed. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The Gengar asked slowly.

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No? Well then, I guess I can't force you."

I sighed, ears back. "Or can I?" My breath froze then, and she was staring at me even more intensely. In fact, everyone was staring at me.

"You're not going to introduce yourself?" Again I shook my head. "Very well." Lady Gengar replied. Suddenly, a horrible screech filled the room and everyone covered their ears.

"Just introduce yourself!" Everyone yelled trying to make themselves heard.

As much as I didn't like the screech, I just let it slide over as best I could.

Lady Gengar stopped after five minutes and frowned at me. "Hmph. Fine, if you're not going to introduce yourself, we'll continue with the lesson."

Everyone was weary of her, and they were all glaring at me. "Should've just introduced yourself." A Sandshrew whispered from my left.

"Today, we will be talking about ghost type moves and the status conditions they can cause. Can anyone name one ghost move? Please don't blurt it out. Just raise a paw or hand."

I rose my paw before anyone else did.

"Yes, Vulpix?"

"Confuse Ray?"

"Yes! Your first day here and you already know something. Can you tell me what status condition it causes."

"Confusion."

"Good, good. Now, here's a tricky one, name three Pokémon that are not ghosts and not in the same evolution chain that can use Confuse Ray?"

"Well, there's Zubat, Vulpix, and… ummm, Stantler."

"Wonderful! Superb! Now, can anyone tell me how you can counter Confuse Ray? Nobody at all?" Lady Gengar looked disappointed. "Well then, we have somewhere we can begin."

Crystal was surprised that I had so much knowledge, despite never being to school, and I could feel the air was tense. Lady Gengar floated to the corner of the room and turned to us. No books came down, and there was no lecture about what we were doing. Suddenly, she spoke up.

"Everyone, what I'm about to show you is a series of ghost type moves, not the after effects. And I want you to try and find Confuse Ray. Now close your eyes."

Everyone did as told and I looked around. It seemed a little odd to be shown something when we couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes and what I saw amazed me. Images were flashing in my mind. It felt more like I was watching something myself. Like we were looking out of the window, except that the screen filled our entire vision. No matter which we looked, it was always in front of us.

The scene showed me a Zubat using supersonic on a Growlithe. Then it changed to a Chimecho using Astonish. That was a horrible experience. A few more scenes flashed by and I found the Confuse Ray. When we were allowed to open our eyes, the room was dark. I could hear muttering about the Astonish move, yet no one knew what it was called.

"That was absolutely horrible. I never want to see that again."

"I agree. Worst sound ever."

The class quieted down after a moment and Lady Gengar spoke up again. "Now, can anyone tell me which one it was?"

I raised a paw but she dismissed me, saying that I have most likely used it before. Another student then answered. The topic continued until class was finished.


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for the delay people! Got a little busy in life, and I had hit a roadblock with chapter 8. Well, I've passed it now, so I'll be back to my normal updating schedule. Hopefully, things will go a lot smoother.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Summer Vacation

**Aeden**

"Ugh. I'm so glad we finally get a break. It's not fair we only get one day on the weekends." I said, as the three of us walked home. It had been just over a month since Acura returned from his injuries, and we had carried everything for him. His schoolwork home, and back. And combined with our own work, let's just say it wasn't easy. None the less, here he was, quiet, distracted, and not complaining. It took some time to get use to his changed personality, as he no longer complained, and no longer tried to push me around.

In fact, I actually missed his bossy side. To an extent. Now he just stayed silent, only answering when we asked him something.

"Don't worry, school's over, we can all relax and do what we want again." Crystal replied.

I smiled at her. I had become a good friend, a brother, of sorts, in the eyes of the little ones. And indeed, it was nice to once again have… "A family…"

"What was that?" Crystal asked, suddenly looking at me.

"What was what?" I replied.

"No, what did you say? I wasn't paying attention." Crystal said.

"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself." I smiled, teeth slightly showing.

Crystal grunted, then looked back at Acura. He glanced at me and brought his eyes back down to the road.

* * *

When we finally reached home, Flare was sitting outside, waiting for us.

We reached him and stopped, putting our bags down on the grass.

"Hello father." Crystal said cheerily.

"Greetings. Might as well put your bags inside." Flare responded. "Aeden, I would like to speak to you."

"Yes, sir." I replied, as we grabbed our bags and put them inside.

I came back outside and he began walking. I matched his pace as we walked towards the road. The same path I had just left.

We walked for a few minutes in silence, then he spoke up. "Aeden, your presence has been requested."

"What? By who?" I asked. He gave me a soft smile.

"The Royal Family. We're going on a trip." He said, stopping in the middle of the road.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. The Royal Family, whoever they were, wanted to see little old me. 'Why would they want to see me?'

"Yes, I mentioned you during my last summon, and they've taken an interest in you."

"Why me?" I asked.

"I don't know. But that's why I'm bringing you this time."

"Wait, what? We're going there now?" I shouted in surprise. Flare raised a paw to quiet me down.

"Yes. It's at least a day away. We won't be gone long." He said calmly.

"Then I need to tell Crystal and Acura-"

"That won't be necessary. Ember already knows. She'll tell them." He said, cutting me off.

"Well, okay then." I sighed and began walking. It was weird being alone with him for a long time. He told me the rules, how to behave, how to reply, among many other things. All I could do was reply with a "yes" and repeat the most important things.

Before I knew it, we stood at the top of a hill at the edge of the forest. Before us was a small road leading down the steep slope, and beyond that was a massive structure. It was far away, in the middle of a large lake.

I held my breath and uttered my only question. "What IS that?"

"Twilight Fortress. The most secure area in the entire region." Flare replied, staring gently upon the large stone castle.

He then stepped forwards and began walking down the slope. "Watch your step."

It took us another hour to get to the fortress gates, and I realized that the lake served as a moat. A large wooden board lay across the lake. One edge touched the castle side, while the other end touched our side. Our side was lined with large grey bricks. Four steel chains held the bridge in place, and we were soon crossing it. Water lapped at the edges, notifying me of how close I was to my most feared element. Too bad I hadn't learned to swim yet.

As we entered the stone entryway, two guards blocked our path.

"Passes, please." One said. I didn't recognize their species.

Flare stopped and produced a blue scarf from under his fur.

"Ah, Senator Flare. Greetings. And who might this be?"

"Aeden, he's with me."

"Very well. You may enter." The guard said as they stepped aside. We continued forwards.

Soon enough, we had entered the castle interior. It was much cooler than it was outside, despite the fact that there were open windows. As we walked through the hallways, we passed many different types of Pokemon, whose species I had never seen before.

We turned a corner and entered through a small doorway. The doors were made of straight wooden boards, with metal dots on each board.

We entered through the crack, and came across a wall, which ran to the right. The castle was strange, in that its hallways lead every which way. It was impossible to tell where you were, as every hallway looked the same. But this time, we stopped at two wooden doors, halfway through the hallway.

"We're here. Now, remember everything I told you. Be polite, don't speak unless spoken too, don't fidget, look at them when you talk to them, and remember to bow when you greet them, and when you leave. If they are busy, we will wait here."

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir." I automatically said.

"Good. I will make sure they are ready." Flare said as he pushed the door open and closed it behind him. The door blocked out all sounds of any conversation they could be having.

I didn't have to wait long, as two knocks against the door signaled my entry. I pushed the door open and entered, closing it behind me. Before me lay a vast room. A long, red carpet lay spread out from the door to the bottom of a few steps of stairs. From the ceiling hung large, white canvases, each with pictures of different Pokémon. On that platform sat two chairs, with both of them being occupied.

We walked to the base of the steps and bowed politely. Flare spoke up, while I stood there, quietly keeping myself in check.

"My Lady, you look beautiful today, as always. I have brought the Vulpix of whom I spoke of."

"Hmm, this is the child you spoke of?" The female said, seemingly ignoring Flare's opening.

"Yes, My Lady." Flare replied.

"He's smaller than I expected. Tell me, where are your parents?"

Flare looked at me, and I glanced at him.

"Oh, umm, they died protecting me."

"And what were they protecting you from?"

"Hunters. Two of them."

"Hunters, hm? Well, I'm very sorry to hear that."

"What's your name, boy?" The other figure asked suddenly. It had a much harsher voice.

"Aeden, sir."

"Aeden, an old name. Tell me, was your father named Astraea?"

My heart nearly stopped. It was as if time itself had frozen. My eyes were wide, filled with emotions. I fought to keep myself in check. Memories suddenly flashed through my mind. Images of my father, and my mother, smiling down on me. Us playing, father telling me stories in front of the fireplace. It all started coming back to me. But it was cut short, suddenly and dramatically.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Yes, he was."

I got a cold stare from Flare. Cold, but sympathetic. They had continued without me, and I had just interrupted the King, whoever he was. I bit my tongue in realization, but the king continued.

"This comes as quite a shock. I didn't know he had a son."

The conversation continued, with few questions asked. He told me about my father, and how well he served him. But at last, we had to depart. We were given quarters in the western tower, and as Flare closed the door to our room, he spoke up.

"You interrupted him." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just…" I trailed off. My eyes shut hard, as I tried to fight my tears.

"It's okay. He was in a good mood today, and you are young. Since this is your first time meeting such important people, I can understand your… lack of self-control."

I laid down what I assumed to be the bed. Instead of straw or grass, it was a large, rectangular platform. I sunk into it slightly as I stepped on, and laid down, head against the wall. "I'm sorry." I said again, and closed my eyes.

* * *

Again, so sorry for the delay. I'm sure you guys (however many there are) have been waiting patiently, and i do appreciate it. Getting past roadblocks is a great feeling. Well, for those of you who celebrate it, happy Thanksgiving!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's this month's update! I know you've been waiting for me to update, but I had writer's block, then became busy, then got the insperation to find a way around it, having seen that I missed two update months (well, almost two). I decided taht I couldn't put it off anymore, wrote a summary, last night, then wrote the rest today. It was fun, it was hard, and i hope you enjoy it. This is where things start getting interesting.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Kidnapped!

It was early morning as light finally dawned upon the landscape around Twilight Fortress. The forest was filled with the happy chirpings of wild Pidgey, the fields buzzing with many small insects, and the skies already taken by the loud and obnoxious Spearow.

By that time, Flare and Aeden were already eating breakfast with the King and Queen. They were in a large dining room. Golden walls brimming with many intricate patterns. Flare was already deep in conversation with the King, talking about a drought on the other side of the mountains to the east, domestic problems in a village in the north, and recent attacks on other villages in the South. Nothing that Aeden was too interested in.

As they finished, the Queen asked Aeden a quick question. "Aeden, would you like a tour of the castle?"

Aeden looked up at the Queen and then at Flare. Flare nodded, and Aeden answered with a quick and respectful "Yes, please."

"Very well, while you two finish, I'll call a servant to give you the tour." The Queen said, getting up and leaving the dining room.

Minutes dragged on, and Flare and the King left to discuss other, more personal issues. Eventually, the door opened, and a figure walked in. Aeden turned around and was greeted by a friendly face. "Hello, you must be Aeden." His heart froze, and Aeden saw one of the things that scared him more than water.

It was one of the hunters. The Sneasel. As it came closer, he imagined all the ways it could possibly kill him, the only witness to a murder that ever escaped them. Resting a claw on his shoulder, the Sneasel looked into his eyes, her own eyes filled with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Aeden suddenly moved away and studied the Sneasel with wary eyes. Short, teal fur, large white claws, long, red feather, and equally red eyes, all the natural features of a Sneasel. But something was wrong and Aeden couldn't quite pick up on it. Then it hit him. Her body language was all wrong! She didn't act in any threatening, and looked like she actually cared for his well being. A couple minutes passed, and Aeden soon calmed down. The Sneasel waited patiently. Finally, it opened the door again. "Would you like to start the tour now?" Aeden nodded and followed the Sneasel.

**

* * *

**

Aeden

As we walked through the hallways, we passed many Pokémon, each of whom were busy with their daily chores. The Sneasel stopped next to a door and looked at me. "Here, we have the kitchen," she said before opening it. We stepped in and were rushed with a wave of scents. "As you may notice, everyone here is already preparing the next meal's courses."

After noticing us, and especially, the Sneasel, the nearest Pokémon rushed us out as quickly as possible. I turned to ask the Sneasel why they just did that, but before I could finish, she had already dodged it. "Hehe, shall we go to the move on?"

As we continued the tour, we walked through more hallways. A left, a right, up some stairs, down two; I was getting really lost, with each hallway looking like the other. "And this one's my favorite. I'm sure you'll agree." Finally, we came to a dark hallway. The torches had been put out, and the Sneasel began cursing to herself. She walked through the darkness with me in tow. She unlatched the door and opened it a crack. Light flooded in, and I flinched, but she pushed me in and closed the door behind me. I turned around, thinking she had locked me in, but found her right there beside me. "Go on, take a look."

I turned around and realized that we were outside. It was amazing! We were at the base of the castle walls and across the moat, the filled was a bright green, filled with wild Pokémon. The forest at the edge of the mountain range was slightly darker, and reached for the sky. I could hear the tweeting of the birds, the lapping of the water against the shore, and the buzzing of the insect. And faintly, I could hear the roar of Pokémon hard at work on the inside of the castle. Light filtered through the clouds gently, and made this a truly peaceful scene.

"I can see why you like it so much. It makes a great place to get away." I said, turning around. Then everything suddenly went black.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing the boy, Senator Flare." The King said.

"With everything that's happened to him, I hope he'll be alright, and that he can adjust to his new life." The Queen continued.

"Thank you, your majesties." Flare said, bowing deeply.

"May your family live long and happy lives." Flare bowed deeply once more and took his leave, closing the door quietly behind him.

The door suddenly burst forth and a Furret scurried in. Flare entered the room again.

"My apologies, your highnesses, there was an accident and I was late for the tour. I got to the dining room and the boy was not there!"

"Could he have not wandered off?" The Queen asked, looking at Flare.

"I asked around, but nobody has seen him."

"What are you saying?" Flare asked, raising his voice at the Furret.

"I don't know children well, sir, but I think he's lost." The Furret replied, flinching from the Flareon's question.

"No. He wouldn't disobey orders. I've taught him better than that." Flare growled. He then turned to the King and Queen. "Permission to organize a search party? I fear we may have a kidnapper in the castle."

"Granted." The King said.

"Young Furret, tell the scouts to spread out and search for a young Vulpix, possibly being carried away."

"Yes, my queen!" The Furret said, turning and running out of the room.

'How did this happen?' Flare thought to himself, running through the hallways to the barracks. 'How could I be so careless? I'm supposed to protect him!'

"Guards! Assemble!" Flare yelled as he ran into the barracks.

Pokémon dropped what they were doing and filed into formation.

"By the king's permission, I am organizing a search party. The victim is a young Vulpix, male, his name is Aeden. He has not been seen inside the castle since waiting for breakfast. It is possible that he's been kidnapped and taken away from the castle. We're going to follow his trail for as long as we can." Flared yelled, pacing back and forth in front of them. "Now, follow me!" He yelled, walking out of the door and setting the pace.

* * *

As the last rays of sunlight streamed across the world, Aeden woke up. Looking around quickly, he saw that he was in the forest. He looked behind him and saw the Sneasel that had pretended to be so friendly to him. He then noticed that his legs were tied together, and his mouth tightly shut. He began to struggle, and the Sneasel held him harder. Soon enough, she hefted him higher and threw him onto the ground. With no way to catch himself, he dropped like a rock and landed against a log. The Sneasel produced some rope and quickly tied him to a tree and put a claw to his throat. "If you make any noise or even think about escaping, you'll be out cold in a heartbeat. You got that?"  
Aeden growled as best he could.

The Sneasel frowned and sat down on a rock and began meditating. Aeden began pulling at the rope tying his mouth shut with his front paws. After several minutes, he managed to free his mouth and looked back at the Sneasel.

"What do you want with me?" Aeden asked.

The Sneasel opened one eye and looked at him. "The trick to inner peace is meditation. Why don't you try it while we wait?"

"Wait? For who?" Aeden continued. The Sneasel didn't respond.

"Answer me!" He then yelled. The Sneasel opened both of her eyes and smacked him with the back of her claws. She then stood up, and produced a round piece of wood.

"Where do you keep these things?" Aeden asked in surprise as he tried to recover his balance.

"Magic. Now hold still." The Sneasel said, grabbing him around the neck and shoving the wood around his mouth. She then tied the wood to his back legs and made sure he couldn't move. She then sat back down on the rock to continue meditating.

* * *

They had searched all day and found nothing. The scouts returned to sleep, and the night scouts were sent out.

Flare quietly ate dinner with the King and Queen, and was already planning his next search. Whoever had taken Aeden had a reason. Was it someone from their pasts? An attack against him personally?

If only there was a way to know that he was okay. A sign, a message from the gods, anything.

But there was no message. Dinner came and went, the King reassured him that Aeden will be found, and Flare sent a messenger to his family.

It said the following…

"Dear Ember, Crystal, and Acura, as you well know, I have served the Royal family faithfully for a long time. But I fear that a matter of great importance has just come up."

**

* * *

**

Ember

"I had planned to be gone for a couple of days, but the comforts of home will have to wait. I am sorry to inform you that Aeden has been taken from us. Crystal, I'm sorry. I regret not being there for him, that I couldn't protect him. I know he means a lot to you. Search parties have been sent, but to no avail. I promise I'll bring him back. And until he is found, I will continue to lead the search personally. Acura, be strong for your sister. Be safe, and take care of each other. Much love, Flare."

"He's… gone?" Crystal asked, tearing up.

"Oh, sweety, it'll be okay. Your father will find him. He'll be back before you know it." I said, putting the scroll down and pulling her to me. I buried her in my fur as she sobbed. Acura watched her and walked away. He didn't have to say anything, his body language gave it all away. He was sorry for his little sister. Sorry that she had just lost her best friend, sorry that there was nothing he could do, and sorry that he too, had just lost a friend, despite his attempts to hide it.

I held Crystal close, giving her my heat and absorbing all of her tears. By the time she had fallen asleep, the fur she had been crying in was quite damp. I picked her up and carried her to her bed, nuzzling her back to sleep as the movement began to wake her.

'Oh Aeden… Who could do such a thing?'

* * *

As night gave way to the sun's early rays, Aeden continued to struggle. He had not yet succeeded in getting the wood off of his muzzle, nor loosen the ropes that bound him. The Sneasel hadn't moved all night, and he had no way of knowing if she was asleep.

Aeden flinched as a dark figure suddenly dropped out of the sky mere yards away from them. Without even flinching, the Sneasel spoke. "How long do you expect me to hold him prisoner?"

"Long enough." The figure said in a low voice. "Is he the one?" the figure asked. The light had not yet reached this part of the forest, and Aeden couldn't see any details on him.

"Yes. Did you bring it?" The Sneasel asked, still in her meditative position.

"I did." The figure said.

Aeden started struggling harder, realizing that he was in great danger. Suddenly, a foot landed on him, and behind him stood the Sneasel; except she looked a lot meaner. He stared back at the meditating Sneasel, and back at the one holding him down. The Sneasel tossed a large brown bag to the other Sneasel. The Sneasel caught it and opened it, looking inside and picking up a few what appeared to be coins. She bit some and put them back in the bag, tying it closed.

"Now get going." The figure said, waving the Sneasel away as he walked towards Aeden. The Sneasel stood up, bag in hand. Aeden pleaded with his eyes, and the Sneasel glanced at him. Her features began to slip. Her head feather was sliding down, claws becoming larger, and wings started to sprout from her back. She was losing her form, melting right before his eyes! One moment she was a Sneasel, the next, she was a Scizor! All the pieces fell into place then. A Sneasel and a Scizor. This wasn't just a random kidnapping, this was the hunters trying to kill off the only witness that ever survived! Aeden struggled hard against the Sneasel's foot, managing to make her lose her balance. The shape shifter Scizor jumped into the tree and flew away into the distance without a second glance.

"Hello Aeden, son of Astraea. It's about time we meet again." The Scizor said, staring down at the young Vulpix.

* * *

Oh, the suspense! The anticipation! I can't wait to write the next chapter. If there's anything you'd like to say, suggest, or ask, go ahead! I love hearing from you guys! No, really, I do. XD


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry to keep you wiating. I know I said I wouldn't let a stall happen again (or would try not to anyways), but I got busy with school and a writer's block. Additionally, I was also starting a comic, and have been way too focused on plot ideas for that, so hopefully, that'll die down a bit. Yeah, bad timing. Know that I'll be updating again really soon. like, within the next few days. lol

So, here's the next chapter of this story. I promised it'll get better, and I had a LOT of fun with this chapter. And it's only going to get better. XD

Chapter 9 – Lost, But Not Found

Aeden's eyes widened in fear.

"Yes. You recognize us, don't you?" The Scizor said.

"Good. Then we won't have to introduce ourselves." The Sneasel commented.

"I think it's about time we take our leave. The scouts will think to look in the forests, if they haven't started already."

"Yes. We'll have to hurry if we want to make it before dawn."

"Deal with him quickly then." The Scizor said, turning towards the road. The Sneasel raised her right claws high above her head, and brought them swiftly down upon the Vulpix.

Riverside Valley

The sun was rising high into the sky by the time the young fox began to regain consciousness. The sun's golden light poured over the valley's hills and cliffs, and reflected off of the gentle river. The Sneasel dropped him and sat down to rest.

"Do we have any food? We've been running for hours." She sighed.

"This is not a good place to rest. There is no cover should a scout come this way." The Scizor said, scanning their surroundings.

"Oh please. They're probably still searching the woods." The Sneasel said, picking up a rock and throwing it into the river.

"Very well. I give you five minutes."

"Tsk, figures you wouldn't be tired. You haven't had to carry him at full speed."

"If it'll improve your attitude, then I'll take him." The Scizor said. The light reflecting off of his red skin.

"Would you really?"

"…" He glared at her.

"Time is up." He said quietly.

"What? But it hasn't even been a minute." The Sneasel complained, standing up.

Aeden was picked up by the Scizor's large, steel claws, and was instantly sent flying through the air. He would've been terrified if it hadn't been for the Scizor holding his scuff, not that it wasn't painless.

Hours passed, and the three eventually passed over the mountains. Grass and trees turned from green to brown. Grass gave way to rocks, and rocks to snow. Higher and higher, they rose in elevation. Breaks started becoming longer, and runs shorter. Aeden looked back towards the direction he thought was home. The bright green forests were so far away, he couldn't even see them. Finally, the three passed over the ridge of the mountains and began descending down the other side.

What Aeden saw there was unimaginable to him. While his side of the mountain range was filled with lush, green forests and fields, the other side was completely covered in snow and ice. The large blanket of frozen water reached as far as the eye can see. He would say it was a barren wasteland if it weren't for the trees that became more numerous the farther down they went.

"You think this is the spot?" The Sneasel asked as they neared a small clearing.

"Yes. If I'm not mistaken, this is where we stop."

Aeden, as curious and cautious as he was, couldn't care less where they were. He had lost track of all the landmarks they had passed along the way, that he now dropped into the snow.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Stop. He has the right to be tired. After all, we haven't given him any food or water all day."

"Well, I guess you're right. We did travel a long way."

"Ah well. I guess it can't be helped. When does it appear?"

"Soon. If we're not too early."

"Or too late."

"No. The sun hasn't gone down yet. Aeden, if you're so thirsty, I suggest you wait. You will be taken care of shortly."

"I wish they'd just let us go in and out as we please."

Minutes passed to an hour and the Sneasel had taken to meditation. The Scizor remained standing, still as a statue, and only stared at one of the rocks.

Aeden had grown cold from the snow and air, and had been fidgeting to get the piece of wood off of his muzzle. The ropes that bound his paws had been removed when the Scizor no longer wished to carry him, which had then forced him to walk alongside his captors.

He had wondered if anyone knew of his absence, then remembered about Flare, and how closely he watched him. That leap of faith, and trust that he would not get into any trouble had been squandered. If this truly was their destination, and no one knew where to look for him, then he was on his own. With no one to back him up, he would have to fight as hard as he could to escape and make it back to safety, if there was such a thing.

The Sneasel opened her eyes and jumped up from her rock. "About time!" She growled, as the floor in front of the rock began to shift, revealing an underground staircase.

The Scizor relaxed and grabbed the Vulpix by the scruff and dragged him in. And just before entering, the Sneasel noticed the piece of wood on the snow. Walking over, she picked it up. "Now now. We can't have you leaving any clues behind." She turned around and walked down the stairs before the ground shifted back into place.

The three began walking through a dark hallway. Torches did not run along the walls of the passageway, light did not slip through holes from the ceiling, and the two did not produce any objects of light, nor use any light producing move. However, Aeden was dragged through it at a steady pace. A turn to the right, a turn to the left. The Scizor kept walking as if the hallway was lit. Very faintly, Aeden could hear the Sneasel counting her steps. And at the very end, The Sneasel bounded forwards and opened the double doors that marked the end of the tunnel.

The doors sounded with a loud thud, as they bounced off of the walls.

"Ah, it's good to be back!" The Sneasel said excitedly, claws raised towards the ceiling.

"Calm down, you know what lies before us."

"Er, right. But afterwards–" She said, lowering her claws and stepping aside.

"Not now." The Scizor cut in. The room they had entered was a large, round chamber, with steps leading to the center. The walls were emblazoned with torches and black and red banners. Cloth hung from the center of the raised ceiling and was pinned to the tops of the walls.

The two walked down, with Aeden more or less dragged, until they reached the center of the room. The floor shifted, and the room began to rise. Startled, Aeden quickly realized that the room was not moving up, but in fact, they were moving down. And quickly, too.

The large elevator shaft was dark, and windy, and it eventually began to slow down to a stop. The Scizor and Sneasel walked through the entryway, forcing Aeden to follow. This hallway was large, and decorated with some of the same black and red banners that adorned the previous room.

On the other side, a large metal door opened and two, green guards walked out and positioned themselves on either side. The large, long leaves on their heads flowed in what little wind was created from the pressure change.

They stepped in walked towards the center of the room. Aeden was tossed forwards as the Scizor and Sneasel got on one knee and bowed deeply.

The room, Aeden saw, was filled with green and red marble. Banners and round, blue stones lined the walls, and the ceiling was covered by a large black fabric.

"Rise." A Dark voice said. A chill ran through Aeden's whole body as he turned suddenly to look upon the source. But he could not see it. A cloth blocked the room's light from reaching it, and only a piercing blue eye glared at him. Behind the creature and its throne was a large, black wall, reaching from floor to ceiling.

"What have you brought before me?" The voice asked.

"My king, this is the child we spoke of. This is the only survivor of the attack."

"Ah. Yes. The young fox who escaped the Burning."

"Young kit, you will follow the example shown by others and bow before me." The dark voice said.

Aeden trembled in place, and was promptly shoved to the ground. He recoiled as his nose slammed against the floor, and quickly held it in his paws.

"That's better. Now, tell me your name."

"That's… none of–"

"Your name!" The voice yelled. A powerful shockwave pushed Aeden onto his back. Aeden was held against the floor by nothing but the figure's power. The air grew heavy and pain started to creep through his body, starting from his feet and moving up his legs.

"Ae…Aeden." He finally said, succumbing to the figure's power. And the figure let go. The pain vanished and Aeden breathed heavily.

The figure had not moved, and the Scizor and Sneasel still bowed before him.

"That's a good boy. I sense potential in you." The figure purred. "Aeolus, Kakia, take him to one of the holding pens. While he's here, we might as well show him some hospitality."

"Yes, my master." The two said in unison before the Sneasel picked up the Vulpix.

"Oh, and put a collar on him."

The two bowed once more and left the room, the large metal door closing behind them.

Yay! So excited. Can't wait to continue writing tomorrow! Xp

Oh, and please tell me what you think! I've noticed a fair amount of people checking back to see if I've updated yet, so that must mean I'm doing something right. If you have an thoughts on where I can improve, please tell me, help me get better.


	10. Chapter 10

There we go. Got a little busy after submitting Chapter 9. Finals, other stuff, next semester kicking things into gear, you get the point. I've been busy. But, I'm proud to prestn, Chapter 10.

Chapter 10 – Out of Mind, Out of Life

"There you go. Nice and cozy. You'll get your food and water in a moment." The Sneasel said.

"He… said your names…" Aeden said quietly, his throat hoarse from dryness.

"Hm?" The Sneasel stopped for a moment.

"What were they?" Aeden asked.

"Ah, well. My partner is named Aeolus, and my name is Kakia. Personally, I think the names are fitting. Oh, and I'm sure you'll be getting a new one too."

The Sneasel walked off to grab the food and water for Aeden, giving him time to soak it all in.

"Aeolus, and Kakia. King of the winds and goddess of crime?"

"Oh, so you know your Greek names! How exciting! Hold on, I like this game. Aeden… a corruption of the name Aedan, which means… little fire. Your name means little fire? How the heck does that work when you grow up?"

"Kakia. Finish up here and let's go."

"Oh, alright. Here, little fire. We'll be back in the morning. Ta!" The Sneasel waved as she bounced out of the door.

"King of the winds and goddess of crime." Aeden said, beginning to drink the water left for him. 'Her attitude changed so suddenly.'

'If today hasn't been bad enough, I wonder what's in store for me tomorrow.'

On the other side of the mountains, Ember and her children reached Twilight Fortress.

"And father is here?" Crystal said, looking upon the fortress from the forest path.

"More or less. He's been searching for Aeden at every opportunity." Ember said.

"The sooner he finds him, the better." Acura said.

"When we get there, let me do the talking. You will do as told and nothing else. Understood?"

"Yes, mother." The two Eevees said.

"Good. Come along, children." Ember said, walking down the sloped path.

Two large metal doors opened, and the Sneasel and Scizor brought the fire fox into the dark chamber.

"Release him." The dark voice said. Aeolus and Kakia let go and backed out of the room, closing the doors.

"Aeden, son of Astraea. You have done well to avoid my hunters. Very few can manage such a feat. But, your luck has run out." The voice said coolly. Aeden slowly stood up.

"Today, you are given a choice."

"Join me and live, becoming one of my hunters."

"Or, you can refuse and die."

"I… won't deal with the likes of you." Aeden said, anger in his eyes.

"Then perhaps this will change your mind." A spotlight lit up to Aeden's right, revealing a young Eevee chained to the floor.

Aeden was surprised. The Eevee seemed familiar somehow.

"Cr-Crystal?" He called out.

"Ah, I thought you knew her." The voice said. "Join me, or your precious Crystal dies."

"So, what will it be?"

"I… don't know. It can't be…" He wanted to go to her, but the figure's power was holding him in place. From the expression in her eyes, he could tell that she was scared. He couldn't let her die. If he chose to join this dark master, would she ever forgive him?

"Time is running out, young kit."

"I… she wouldn't want this."

"Is that a no? If you don't decide quickly, her death will be on your paws."

Crystal was suddenly enveloped in red lightning. Her scream filled the chamber.

"No!" Aeden shouted. He looked frantically at the darkness where the figure was.

"Fine! I'll do it! Just please, don't kill her."

"A wise move, young kit." The lightning stopped, and the Eevee dropped to the ground.

"Now, there's someone who would like to meet you." The little light in the room faded away and everything became dark. Behind the figure, the black wall lit up in a faint, purple.

From the wall, small, red eyes appeared.

"Hello?" A voice called out. It was high, like that of a child's. "Hello?"

"Who's there?" It called out again. The eyes began looking around the room. This time, another voice spoke the same question, and another and another, until the air vibrated. Aeden flinched, his ears drawn back.

One of the eyes passes over him and swiveled back. The other's quickly fixated on him. "There you are." It said, returning to one child's voice.

A bright red flash, and Aeden shut his eyes in pain. Memories flashed through his mind, and he thought he was going to die. But they kept coming and going. He opened an eye and realized that whatever was creating those voices, was scanning through his mind, his memories.

"Are these memories? Are they good? Happy?" A high pitched laugh sounded in the chamber. "You don't need these." It calmly said.

The pain increased as the search increased. Images of his childhood flashed by. Images began to be distorted, destroyed… erased. Aeden dropped to the floor. He felt empty as his life slowly disappeared. Who were his parents? Did he even have any? How about friends? Brothers, sisters? He didn't know anymore. All he could feel was a growing emptiness inside and lots of pain. Something was missing, but he didn't know what.

Then, it all stopped. "Scanning complete. Memories erased. Rewriting subject's history to fit into new parameters. Creating new life, now."

"Where is he now?" Ember asked.

"Off in the mountains. They found his scent mixed in with another's. They're checking it out right now." The captain of the guards said. He was an Absol. Strong, confident, and powerful.

"I'm glad he's on the trail." Ember sighed.

"Rain is on the horizon. If it reaches us before they can find where he's been taken, all hope is lost. I'm sure you can feel it?"

"Yes. They better hurry." Ember said, turning to leave. She opened the door and stepped out.

"And captain? Despite all odds, there is always hope." She said, walking away.

Ember walked slowly back to their chamber. They were given the same room that Flare and Aeden had been in. Acura looked out the window at the sunset, while Crystal had taken to the spot Aeden last slept. Ember quietly opened the door. Acura looked back at her, then to Crystal, who slept semi-peacefully.

Ember closed the door and sat in a corner of the room. With the click of the door, Crystal's ears flicked in its direction, and she slowly woke up.

"Hm? Any news?"

"Some." The two Eevees paid closer attention now. "They've found his trail mixed in with another's."

"That's great!" Acura said.

"But," ember emphasized. "there's rain on the horizon, so it may not last long."

"Oh. Well they better hurry." Acura said, laying down.

Ember walked over to her children and stepped onto the bed. She laid down and pulled Acura towards her, wrapping herself around them. Crystal went back to sleep.

Oh my, has Aeden gone back to square zero? Will Flare find out where the path leads before it's all washed away? We'll soon find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I didn't forget about you. In fact, I've made it a point of writing a couple chapters within the last few days, so next month WILL BE ON TIME. I know, about time, right? I don't know how it happened. lol Whelp, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11 – The Trail

**Flare**

"Sir, we've found the scent of two more figures where the other stops. It appears there was a handoff." A Buizel reported.

I turned my attention to him. "What are they?"

"We're not sure, but they were heading east at high speeds. We think they may have taken to the trees to avoid leaving an evident trail."

"This just keeps getting better and better." I sighed to myself. "Follow the trail as far as you can, I'll go ahead to the river valley. Send a bird if you find any major course alterations."

"Yes, sir." The soldier said, running back the way he came and ordering someone to climb the trees and follow the new scents. I continued down the trail as fast as my legs could take me.

I ran and ran, noticed the rain on the horizon, and tried to run faster. I refused to lose Aeden's trail, even to the rain. Nothing would stop me from finding him and bringing him home safely.

At last, I reached the river valley. Hundreds of feet below me, head sized rocks could be seen. I looked left and scanned the river for any signs. If they were smart, they'd have taken the river north, making tracking utterly useless. But I followed anyway. I slid down the slope and came to a stop on the riverbank. Sniffing the air and ground, I found their scent. I could smell Aeden, a Scizor and… I'm not sure what it was. The two species weren't common around here, but I had never before encountered this last one. The trail I had followed before had a similar scent, but that was unimportant now, as it had left in a different direction.

An hour passed as I walked up the river with my aerial scout above me. It didn't seem the two figures were worried about us at all. But they ran fast, trying to gain as much distance as they could. But for what reason? Unless…

I looked up and it immediately became clear to me. This region had little to no crime, so whoever I was following must have come from the other side of the mountains. If they did indeed continue north, it was a two day trip to reach the mountains and cross them. But they were travelling at great speeds, probably to get as far as they could, knowing we'd be slowly following. If we were lucky, they'd have stopped to rest for the night before climbing.

"Tell the others that the trail leads to the mountains. We'll head back and stock up before continuing."

"Yes, sir!" The Pidgeotto chirped before flying away.

Taking one last look at the impending rain, I turned around and followed the river south.

Night had come, and the rain had taken over the skies. The bedroom's door slowly opened and Ember looked up from the bed. Flare walked in and saw her. He stood there in the doorway, looking from her, to their two children. Quietly, he closed the door and stepped towards her. He nuzzled her for a moment and pulled back.

"We know where he's been taken." Flare whispered.

"Where?" Ember whispered back.

Flare sighed, looking at the floor, "Across the mountains."

A deep silence overtook them. The sound of rain hitting the window cover and tower's walls filled the air.

Flare lied down on the floor and curled up to sleep.

Rain continued to fall as the morning light pushed back the darkness hours later. Flare paced back and forth. A guard came up to report.

"Are we ready to move out?" Flare asked, stopping to face the guard.

"Yes sir. We're grabbing the last of the food now."

"How many troops do we have?"

"A dozen, sir."

"Good. We should be able to reach the mountains in two days."

"We're really going to the other side, sir?"

"Yes. If the trail takes us there. We'll follow the river valley as far as we can. Make sure we've got everything we need. I don't want to risk being unprepared."

"Anything else, sir?"

"No. Dismissed." Flare said. The guard ran off the way he came.

"Dad!" Acura's voice called his attention to the hallway to his left. Crystal and Acura were running towards him at full speed before skidding to a halt next to him.

"Is it true that you know where they've taken Aeden?" Acura asked.

"Yes. We're leaving soon." Flare responded.

"Where was he taken?" Acura asked.

"His exact whereabouts? I don't know. All I do know is that he was taken north, towards the mountains."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. His safety is not guaranteed. We know little about what lies on the other side."

"I see. We'd like to come, too."

"What? No!"

"But dad!" Acura whined.

"No! You are staying here, where it's safe! I will not risk any more of my family." Flare barked. Heat began emanating from his fur. "Do you understand?" He asked.

"Y-yes, sir." Acura lowered his head.

Flare looked at Crystal, and she drew back. Flare sighed. "If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do. Your mother would be heartbroken, and we can't have that."

"Go back to your mother. Look after her." Flare said before walking away to join his troop.

Acura looked back at him and then to his sister. She had regained her composure and nudged him, before walking towards their room. He followed, tail dragging on the floor.

The door creaked open and Crystal plopped herself down on the bed, with Acura close behind, closing the door gently.

"What do we do now?" Crystal asked.

"What do you think?" Acura growled.

"I know Aeden will be safe with him, but I can't help but get the feeling that he'll need help."

"What help could he need? He's got guards with him."

"Hey, remember those stories mom used to tell us and the ones we would read in school?" Crystal asked him.

"Yeah, what about them?" Acura asked.

"Almost all of them featured an unlikely hero. And any form of guards are almost always taken out early in the plot."

"But this isn't a story. This is real life. And those guards are highly trained. Besides, they're with dad. If anything, they're keeping each other safe."

"That may be true, but in those stories, something always happens to get the focus on certain characters." Crystal explained.

"What's your point?"

"I just…" Crystal paused. "I feel like we need to be out there helping."

"Wait, what? But he said to–"

"Stay here, I know. But I just can't. There's nothing to do here. Every moment, I'm thinking of Aeden, and it hurts to know he isn't safe. I want to know if he's alive. I want to do something to help him. It's driving me crazy."

"I know what you mean." Acura sighed.

"I'm going." Crystal said suddenly, jumping off of the bed.

"What?" Acura's ears jumped up.

"Hold on!" Acura yelled, getting up and blocking the door. "He said it'd be really dangerous, and we'd be going into unfamiliar territory. If we go, we're almost certain to die, or worse. Who knows what could happen. I'm not about to risk my sister's life just so she can try to save a friend."

"That's sweet of you," Crystal smiled, tilting her head, "but you can't stop me." She said coldly, walking towards him.

"But you don't even know where he is. And even if you found him, what makes you think you can get him out? You can't do this alone."

"If you're so worried, come with me."

Acura froze. The thought of his sister's stupidity amazed him. She wasn't trying to be brave. She didn't care what anyone thought. She was going to go, even if it killed her.

"To tell you the truth…" Crystal spoke behind him. She had opened the door and walked into the hallway before speaking. "I'm scared. But that won't stop me from doing what's right. I will bring him back." She said, staring him in the eyes. Acura stared back, soaking it all in. She was adamant, and there was little he could do to stop her. "If you want to do anything to help, come with me."

"I…" Acura stared back, speechless.

She waited.

"Fine." Acura submitted to her request. "But only so that I can keep you safe."

"And I'll do the same. Come on. We'll lose them if we don't hurry." Crystal said, running down the hallway. Acura followed.

Ooh! How exciting! The next chapter will appear early March, so check in soon!


	12. Chapter 12

At long last, the journey begins (like it hasn't already. lol). The last few updates have been pretty dramatic, haven't they? Well, I don't plan on letting up any time soon. XD

Chapter 12 – The journey Begins

"Once we reach the river, we'll follow it north towards the mountains." Flare said. The troop had been following the edge of the forest for no more than an hour.

"Sir, how far do you plan to take this search?" the Captain of the Guard asked.

"As far as need be, captain. Don't worry, we'll be careful every step of the way."

"I'm glad to hear it. I do not want to risk my men in any unnecessary fights." The captain sighed.

"Hey, slow down. Any closer and they'll notice us." Acura whispered to Crystal. Concealed in the forest's shrubbery, the two had followed close behind the troop.

"Looks like we're reaching the river valley. We won't be able to hide along the riverside, so we'll have to take the western cliffs."

"And you're sure we won't be noticed?" Acura doubted her decision.

"Stop with the questions and doubt. As long as we don't hug the edge or climb the trees, we'll be fine."

"And if we're attacked?"

"Then we go crying to daddy." She said, climbing through a bush.

"Sometimes, I just can't tell when you're joking or being dead serious." Acura growled.

While the troop entered the rocky riverside, the two young Eevees climbed up the steep hill. Reaching the top, Crystal cautiously looked over the edge.

"I don't see them."

Acura crawled up behind her and dropped to the ground, wheezing.

"They must be ahead of us." Acura panted.

"No, I watched them every chance I got." Crystal replied. "We were right next to them."

"Let's continue. We're bound to be slower than them."

"You sure you're up for it?"

"I'll live. Come on." Acura said, standing up.

Crystal sighed and led the way.

Hours had passed, and the sun had risen high in the sky. The troop seemed to have no intention of stopping, and the two young Eevees were barely keeping up.

"When will they ever stop My feet are killing me." Acura asked.

"Me too. I didn't think it'd be this hard to follow them." Crystal replied.

"We need food." Acura said.

"Agreed. But I don't think the berries we want grow around here."

"Oh, of course not." Acura said. Crystal glanced at him, then down at the troop.

"Oh, hey. They've stopped!"

"Good. What are they doing?"

"They look like they're… eating." Crystal hung her head in disappointment.

"Let's take a break. Maybe we'll find something to eat later." Acura sighed.

"Sir, the river valley begins to get narrower from here on out." A Pidgeotto said, landing on the rocky ground.

"Good. We're making better time than I thought. Once we get past this valley, it'll be open ground all the way to the mountains."

"Sir, this area is heavily populated by Graveller. Are you sure it's wise to pass through?"

"We'll be fine."

After their rest, the troop moved on, with the two Eevees following along on the cliff side.

"It's getting narrower already." Flare said.

The forests along the riverside became rocky. Large rocks stuck out of the ground at various angles and positions, as if they had been thrown or uprooted from underground.

"Sir, I get the feeling we're being watched." A Buizel said.

"Ignore it, but keep an eye out for any signs of threats." Flare said.

The troop proceeded carefully, watching the walls and paves ahead and behind them. Crystal and Acura soon came to a point where they could not continue as they had in the forest.

"Why are you stopping?" Acura asked.

"Those scouts in the air. We won't be able to hide from them." Crystal replied.

"They'll be too busy looking for Gravellers. Besides, all the threats are ahead of them, not behind them."

"Doesn't hurt to be careful, does it?"

"So, how do we proceed?"

"We could try putting dirt on ourselves? We might be able to blend right in with the ground."

"Then we're just dusty. Those scouts will still notice the movement."

"So, we stay far behind, and follow the scouts?"

"And if they turn off, we'll have to go down to follow them."

"I hope not. Let's–"

A loud rumbling took them by surprise as the ground began shaking violently. The scouts dove out of sight.

"Sir, enemies emerging on the high plains."

"How many?" Flare asked, bracing himself against the shaking ground.

"Many." The Pidgeotto said.

"Prepare yourselves! They're coming from the top of the walls!" Flare yelled over the noise.

"What do we do?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know." Acura said, beginning to run along the cliff side.

"Wait!" Crystal cried, chasing after him.

Large, boulder-like creatures rolled up to the cliff's edge and stared down at the intruders, who stared back at them. They turned around and pulled out large rocks.

"Go! Go!" Flare yelled. The troop ran as fast as they could.

The boulders were sent flying into the chasm. Graveller appeared ahead of the troop, turned, and threw rocks as large as they down the walls of the cliffs. The rocks sprouted arms, legs, and a head, and skidded to a stop on the path.

"Golems!" Flare yelled.

Rocks continued to rain from above, and broke the ground beneath. The Golems braced themselves as a pile of rocks collided with them. Grabbing the rocks, they chucked them at the troop. A soldier tripped, and was immediately crushed. He didn't even have time to cry out for help.

Crystal and Acura ran along the cliff, trying to keep up. The ground had been torn asunder, and looked like a large meteor shower had occurred. The creatures rolled up and quickly made their way down.

The noise was unbearable. And the shaking, the two young Eevees couldn't stand up at the moment. Flare tripped and watched as the creatures rolled right at him. Crystal looked over the edge and could only watch in horror.

Impact.

"Daddy!" Crystal screamed.

The rock creatures looked up and burrowed into the walls. Crystal slid down the wall and landed on a boulder. Acura followed.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Crystal cried, hopping from one rock to another until she reached his last known location.

Crystal began digging. Dirt flew from her paws. She couldn't do anything about the large rocks.

Finally, her paw touched something that wasn't dirt or rock. She began scraping away the dirt to find a patch of red. "Daddy!" She was frantic now.

Acura ran alongside and began digging.

Crystal kept digging and digging until there was no dirt left to dig. She heard a cough to her right and Acura pulled his head out of his digging spot.

Another cough, and Crystal pushed him aside. She could see his mouth. The rest of him was under the rock.

"Daddy!" Crystal cried.

No response. He breathed short, shallow breaths. Crystal reached in and touched his snout with her paw. "We're going to get you out of here. Just hang in there." Looked around and found a flat piece of rock. It had shattered from one of the stones. Taking it in paw, she began digging through the thin layer of dirt between his face and the rock on him.

In no time, the dirt was clear and he looked around with his eyes. Flare saw two shapes hovering over him. He tried to move, but couldn't. he was at the enemy's whim.

Then he heard the last thing he was expecting. "Daddy? Can you hear me?"

"Crystal? Is that you?"

"Yes. We're trying to get you out."

"I told you to stay home."

"I'm sorry, but I had a feeling something was going to go horribly wrong."

"Where are the others? Who's here with you?"

"It's only me. The others didn't make it." Acura said calmly.

"Just wonderful, Acura. Just wonderful. Not only is there no one to help, you disobeyed a direct order."

"I'm sorry father, I–" Acura looked up suddenly and jumped aside. Flare braced himself, but felt nothing. A high pitched squawk filled the air.

"Sir, are you alright?" the Pidgeotto asked.

"As far as I can tell. I can't move my body."

"That is good to hear. I have my colleague heading back with news of the incident and your children's following."

"How soon should aid arrive?"

"About a day and a half. We are in dangerous territory, and any strong allies would most likely be large. I'm not sure we could get you out ourselves."

"I'm not going to lay here all night. We have no idea what problems I may be having. My body hurts everywhere. I'll be lucky if I get only a broken leg."

"Very well, we will see what we can do." The bird said. "Children, carry as many large rocks as you can. With any luck, we'll be able to wedge them in to create a large enough gap for your father to climb or be dragged out. I'll remain here to keep a check on his condition."

"Okay!" The two ran off, searching the crevices and boulders for suitable rocks.

And here it is, as promised.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the inactivity guys. I've been a little busy with other things. Honestly, this may continue until winter, as I will be going to boot camp for eight weeks sometime in the next two or so months. Hope I don't fall too far behind in chapter writing. lol So for now, enjoy this semi short chapter. We'll see what I manage to get done later.

"Now!" The Pidgeotto shouted.

The two Eevees pushed down on the rock lever and the boulder began to lift. The Pidgeotto slipped some large rocks into the gap. The boulder came back down.

"Argh! We almost had it!" Acura shouted in frustration.

"How are you holding in there sir?" The Pidgeotto asked.

"I've managed to free my lower half. I might be able to pull myself out."

"Good. One more time! Give it all you've got!" The Pidgeotto raised a wing into the air, and swiftly brought it down. The Eevees pushed down on the lever, and Flare crawled out from under the boulder. As soon as he was clear, the boulder slid back down, leaving a gap where he was.

"Very good! Sir, how do you feel?"

"Tired, hot, pain in my right leg..." Flare stood himself up on his front two legs and left rear leg.

"Sir! Please, don't! You'll hurt yourself! Allow me to examine your leg." Flare settled down on the ground. Acura and Crystal looked at each other worryingly.

"Hmm, let's see. Does it hurt here?" The Pidgeotto asked, pressing his wing against Flare's leg.

"Argh! Yes! It does!" Flare yelled.

"And here? How about here?" The Pidgeotto asked, pressing aginst other parts of his leg.

"Ow! Stop!" Flare yelled.

"It appears you have a broken leg, sir." The Pidgeotto declared.

"This is not how I planned this mission." Flare growled.

"I don't think you could've done anything about it, sir. In fact, you're lucky your children followed you. You would surely have suffocated under the dirt and rocks."

"But my men."

"That could not have been prevented under the circumstances." The Pidgeotto interjected.

"I will not let their deaths be in vain."

"Sir, since help will be on the way, might I suggest we find a place to stay? It'll take quite some time to get your leg fixed. When the reinforcements arrive, we'll take you and your children back and continue when you're healed."

"Unacceptable! The more time we spend, the less time we have to save Aeden."

"I understand your feelings, sir, but you are in no condition to travel. You'll just have to let some other team search in your stead."

"How long do you think it'll take to heal?"

"With the right treatment, I'd say a month, maybe two."

"I can't wait that long!" Flare yelled.

"We'll continue the search." Crystal said.

"No. It was dangerous enough for you to come here, but I can't let you two leave my sight. If anything were to happen to you–"

"Yes, we've already been there. The fact is, we're cleverer than you think. Heck, we managed to get this far without the scouts even noticing."

"That's true, but I trust no one with your safety."

"It'd be great if we could stay together during the search, but the fact remains. You're too hurt to continue, and we can still follow the trail."

"One problem. It was washed away in the rain." Flare said.

"Oh, right. Well, we can leave a trail for the search party to follow. That way, they won't spend as much time wandering around." Acura replied.

"It's too dangerous."

"Dad! You can't stop us from going! We're not children anymore! We can take care of ourselves!" Crystal shouted.

Crystal stared into his eyes. Flare looked from her to Acura. "Very well. We'll continue in the morning. Right now, we need to take shelter. If it rained once, it'll rain again. And I don't feel like getting wet tonight."

"Allow me to find a suitable spot for us to hole up in." The Pidgeotto said before taking off away from the avalanche. Flare and his children slowly followed.

It didn't take long for shelter to be found and it soon began raining. The cold from outside drifted into their temporary abode, and sent shivers down their spine. They all huddled around Flare for warmth. Few words were spoken for the remainder of the day.


End file.
